Decisions, Decisions
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: This is an AU story about Catherine, a secretary in her father's Law Firm, and Vincent, a new club owner/bartender. Catherine recently finds out that Vincent is a resident in the same apartment building that she's in and they both find themselves falling for one another, but are too scared to admit it. This is rated M for certain chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Catherine~**

As my alarm blares its usual annoying sound, I wake up to the sun beaming inside my window. I sigh because today I was hoping to sleep in, but dad had given me a job at his law firm as his secretary and today was my first day. On the bright side I had a date tonight with Zeke and that was something to look forward to, right? Zeke wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, but he sure was a good kisser. Honestly I didn't see much of a future with him at all, but I'm 25 so it doesn't hurt to explore with him, I suppose. Getting up out of bed, I go to the kitchen to brew up some coffee and as I wait for that delicious hot beverage, I'm going to take a shower.

* * *

"Now, what am I going to where?" I said to myself as I searched the closet for something to suit my father's business. Finally I find one of my favorite dresses, black with light tan flower design on it, not too dressy, and not skanky either. Definitely not skanky, dad would flip. I slip it on and begin to put my make-up on, and finish curling my hair. Before departing my apartment, I take one last look into the mirror to make sure I look good, and to dad's set dress code of course. I grabbed my keys, walk out into the hallway, and lock the door. I couldn't help but notice that across the hall I had a new neighbor moving in. Movers were still carrying in furniture and quite frankly I had to be nosey. Surely a quick peep won't hurt.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Oh God...what have I done? Slowly, I turn to see a familiar face, "Tess?"

"Cat?"

Well this isn't awkward at all.

"Wow, Tess. Did you move in here?"

"Yeah, actually…what are you doing here?"

"Well, uhm…I'm your neighbor. I actually live across the hall from you. How have you been? It's been since what? High school?"

"Wow, it has really been too long obviously. It is so good to see you, Cat. I'm actually doing great, I got a job recently at the police station and decided I would move back to New York. How have things been for you?"

Oh God, dad is going to kill me! I'm late.

"Actually Tess, I'm late for work, so can I just stop by as I come home? We can finish catching up then."

"Sure. I'll see you around, neighbor."

Well that went friggin well. And to top it all off, I'm late for my first day of work, at my own dad's law firm, and now my car won't start. Great! Maybe Heather can come get me. Why has this day turned out to be so shitty already? And why is all of this happening to me? It can't possibly get any worse.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

As I wake up to JT blowing up my phone, I finally get a chance to answer, "What?"

"Hey big guy! Good news. I got a call from the Health Department and they gave the okay to re-open _Kellers_….they need you to come in and sign some papers. Now I know you may still not want to do this, but your brothers would be proud of you to take over their night club."

"JT, I don't know."

"Look, V, I know you are still going through a difficult time with accepting your brothers' death, but…you got to move on. It's been 2 years now and you can't keep beating yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. It's just they were all I had left after mom and dad died and I just feel alone sometimes."

"Have you ever thought of speed dating?"

Oh my God. Did he seriously just ask me that?

"No, JT. I haven't."

"So why don't you go to one of the sessions. It would fun and maybe you will even find 'the one'."

"JT, really? The one? I'm not ready for that type of commitment right now, or any relationship period. Let's just take things one day at a time, yeah?"

"Fine, but in case you change your mind, the next session is tonight at 8pm at the Plaza Hotel. Just consider it, alright Vincent?"

I could punch myself for what I'm about to tell him, but whatever. "Fine, JT. Whatever!" I am so glad that conversation is over. I know JT is only trying to help, but sometimes he gets a little carried away. Or maybe I'm taking it all wrong? I don't know. Either way, he means well with what he does for me. We grew up together. JT didn't exactly fit in when we were in high school, but he has always been a great friend to me. Recently I broke up my girlfriend Tori because she was caught red handed with another man and in my bed of all places. But you win some, and you lose some, right? Who knows, maybe I will check out the speed dating thing and see who I will meet. Couldn't hurt and maybe it will get JT off my back over dating.

* * *

After brewing myself a pot of coffee, I make my way out of my apartment and head for the health department to begin the process of opening the club. I make my way outside and notice a woman with her hood up. Must be having car problems. Maybe I should ask if she needs help.

"No Heather, it just wouldn't start. Can you take me to work, or not?"

"Uhm, hi. I'm Vincent. I couldn't help but notice that you were having car problems….mind if I take a look?"

What are you doing Keller?

"Oh, would you? That would be great….Heather, I got to go. Bye"

"What is it doing exactly?"

"Well, I tried to start it and it made this clicking noise….maybe my battery? I don't know. What I do know is that I'm late for work."

She looks smoking hot in that dress. A true beauty. And her voice is…..STOP IT VINCENT! What are you doing? Just offer her a ride to work cause clearly she needs more than a battery. She needs a new starter.

"Its not your battery. You actually need a new starter."

She doesn't look too happy.

"I could give you a ride? I promise I don't bite. Where do you work anyways?"

"Chandler Law Firm a couple of blocks from here. Look if its going to be much trouble you don't have to."

"Its not a problem. I was actually headed in that direction anyways. Come on I'll give you a lift."

"Okay….Thank you, Mr?"

"Vincent…Vincent Keller."

Shake her hand you idiot. Don't be rude. I extended my arm out to shake her hand as she said, "I'm Catherine Chandler."

* * *

**~Catherine~**

Finally I'm on the way to dad's office. He already knew that I would be late, but still I feel horrible because, hello…its my first day! Vincent is such a life saver….and he's definitely a hottie. Just look at those arms….and that tan hmmm….his sort of long brown hair that kind of dangles in face slightly, to die for handsome….I bet he has a six pack too. Good God Catherine, stop it! He might start noticing you staring at him. Besides, a man that looks that good has to have a girlfriend anyways, and you are with Zeke after all…..It is totally too quiet in here. Maybe I should start a conversation?

"So, where do you live, Vincent is it?"

Where do you live Vincent? That's what you came up with? Girl, you have got to come up with better questions other than 'Where do you live?' Jesus!

"Yeah, uhm….I actually lived in the apartment building where your car was parked."

Oh my God! He lives in the same building as you. Strange though cause I have never seen him before. I would have totally noticed him and his muscular figure if I had seen him before. How did I miss out?

"How long have you lived there?...I'm asking because I live there too, and I have never seen you before."

"It's been about a month since I moved in. I'm on the 3rd floor and I usually stick to myself, so that could be why you haven't seen me."

Wow. You learn something new every day….Thank God were here. I can finally get out of his car after sounding so ridiculously weird.

"Thanks again for the lift Vincent. You're truly a life saver."

* * *

**~Vincent~**

As she shut the door and headed inside, I couldn't help but watch her walk in. She is truly a knock out and to top it off, she lives in the same apartment building as me? How could I have missed such a beautiful individual living in the same building as me? Those curls blowing slightly in the wind, long sexy legs…her boyfriend should be proud to have such an attractive person in his life. Why am I still sitting here like an idiot? She'll really think I'm crazy now. As I pull out, my phone began to ring, it was JT again. Ugh, what now?

"Yeah?"

"Hey, V. Where are you at? I'm at the health department waiting for you. Are you coming?...or are you backing out of the whole process?"

I sighed before I responded, "I'm actually on the way right now. There was a girl having car pro…."

"Wait….you met somebody?"

"No JT, it wasn't even like that. I met a girl with car problems from my apartment building so I gave her a ride to where she works. I was just being nice."

"Right…anyways, when are you going to be here?"

"I'm pulling in the parking lot now JT." and I hung up. I took a minute and sat in the car after I shut it off. Maybe JT was right. My brothers would be proud of me to re-open their club….but I had this guilt of doing so too. It wouldn't be the same without them, and even if I did open it up, how on Earth would I be able to go inside and relive the memories me and my brothers had there? This was going to be a difficult decision, but I think I have made up my mind. Sighs.

* * *

-Later that Evening-

If only walls could talk, what would they say about the old Kellers club? I never pictured myself coming back to this ole' place, but here I am. I guess in a way you could say it brings some sort of comfort being here, but it also rips my heart out to have to look around at everything that defined me and my brothers when they were alive.

"Okay V, so I looked around and I didn't see any major issues with the club. Repairs will all be affordable. It just mainly needs to cleaned up and stocked and then its ready to go…..Vincent? Did you hear me?"

I walked behind the bar to find a photo of me and my brothers and JT when the club first launched. Really some good times back then.

"Vincent?"

"I'm sorry JT, what were you saying?"

"Look, if its too painful for you to do this, tell me now. I'm not going to force you to open the club if you don't want to. Whatever decision you make, I'll back you up 100%. Its okay if you say no to the whole idea."

Looking back at the photo, seeing how happy this place made my brothers….I couldn't imagine myself letting them down by closing the doors forever, "I'm all in JT. Its fine….just got to adjust to it is all."

Uh oh, its now 7pm. If I'm going to this ridiculous speed dating thing I had better get ready. Also, since JT told me to go in the first place, he's going with me.

* * *

**~Catherine~**

I hugged my dad before I excited his car. "Thanks for the lift dad. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course sweetie. You did really well, considering your eventful morning." he said as he chuckled a little.

"Very funny, dad. I love you."

As he pulled away, I waved goodbye and checked my watch. "Shit!" It was 7pm and Zeke would be there in an hour. I practically took the door down to get inside to get dressed in my casual jeans and my favorite t-shirt. I ran to the bathroom to put my hair up into a bun and to fix my make-up, then headed out the door. Why did this building have to have so many steps?

Finally, I made it outside. You know, this was the main thing that bothered me about Zeke. He never came to knock on my door and escort me to his car….I always had to wait for him outside, can't say I really blame him due to the large amounts of stairs….seriously, once in a while would be nice.

* * *

An hour had passed and here I am still waiting stupidly for Zeke to come get me for our date. "Where is he?" I said to myself, about to give up really. As I turned around to head back into the apartment building, I ran into…._him_.

Good going genius. Bravo.

"Hey, Catherine."

"Vincent….hi."

Act normal….act normal….ACT NORMAL!...kill the silence Cat! Ugh...I can't. What do I say to him?

"What are you doing….here?"

Slap yourself now Chandler…how stupid was that?

"Haha, I live here…remember? Are you waiting for someone or something?"

I start to feel fidgety and nervous. How did this man that I hardly know make such an impact on me? "Actually, yes. I'm waiting on my boyfriend to pick me up….he is late as a matter of fact so I was thinking about going back inside and cooking dinner."

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you to it then, see ya Catherine."

I swear if he says my name one more time with his musky, sensual, yet deep sexy voice again, I'm going to pass out!

A car from behind me honks the horn and I turned around to see Zeke, "Hey babe! You ready to go?" As I get inside of the car, Vincent too was opening his car door to leave as well. I could almost swear that he was looking at me as he entered his car.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

What a jerk she's with….and she's crazy to put up with him. No woman should have to wait for their date, and she sure shouldn't have to walk down to him. Pfft! Some gentleman. He doesn't even open the car door open for her, yet she drives off with him. What am I saying? Why should I even care? Oh well, let's go speed date. Ugh, it sounds more and more stupid each time I say it.

* * *

On the way to the Plaza, JT calls to let me know he's already there. This is going to be real interesting.

As I park the car I take a deep breath in before exiting the car. JT is standing at the front of the hotel and he has a huge smile on his face. Oh boy, this is a sign to turn around and walk back to my car and leave, but for him I'll force myself inside and check it out, "So I can leave at any time I want if I feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes big guy."

We walk into the conference room and there are a lot of people here. Guess some people are desperate, who knows. We get signed up and get our name tags and sit down beside each other. Lord please help me make it through tonight.

First set of women sat down and I couldn't help but laugh at the reaction of JT when a drag sat down in front of him. He bent towards me and said in a whisper, "Dude, it's a dude!"

The lady in front of me was somewhat older, but I didn't mind. We talked about current events and the weather…her likes, and mine. She was totally not my type. The bell rang and it was time for rotation and I shouted, "BELL" when I noticed it was the drag that sat in front of JT previously when he batted his eyes at me.

Several women had come through the rotation and I heard them call out, "Final Round." When the bell rung, I jumped up out of my seat, "Tori?"

"Hello, Vincent. How are you darling?"

"Not anything that concerns you of course. Why are you here?"

"Vincent, Vincent, Vincent….I could ask you the same question, but we all already know why you're here."

"I don't have to listen to this. It was nice seeing you Tori. JT, thanks for the invitation…but I'm out. I'll see you later."

What the hell was she doing? Why can't she accept that she was the one who screwed up and not me? I think I'll just go to the club and start cleaning to get my mind off of things.

* * *

**~Catherine~**

I wish I didn't leave with Zeke. He is driving me crazy.

"Cat? Are you listening?"

I nod but in reality, I'm trying to tune him out. As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to break up with him tonight because I really just don't have feelings for him at all. This is actually just a waist of my time and honestly I would rather be home, catching up with Tess with a glass of wine. Ugh. I check my watch again, think that this is the 10th time tonight. It's only 8:30…damn is time going by slow or what? Zeke continues blabbering about his ex and finally something snapped in me, "ZEKE! I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore. It's over, but thanks for the date." Wow, that was easy and I actually felt free.

As I'm walking home, I noticed Vincent walking down the street angrily. What happened to him? Should I follow him and ask? Of course I chose to start following after him and I know I really shouldn't, but there is just something about him that keeps me wondering about him. I hardly know this man and yet I feel some sort of pull to be around him. I hope that he's okay.

****A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with an all new story. This chapter may have seemed stupid or boring, but it was necessary for future chapters and I hope you understand. Please review (good or bad) and I hope that all of you are patient with me on this long ride into VinCat's fun and exciting story. Enjoy! XOXOXO!****


	2. Chapter 2

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Catherine~**

As I continue to follow behind him, I can't help but wonder what happened to him to make him so upset. Maybe I'm reading the signs wrong, he's probably not upset at all. So why am I still following him if that is the case? Curiosity maybe? Who knows, all I know is I had finally come to a conclusion that maybe I was overreacting and so I turned around to head back to my apartment. Clearly whatever was bothering him, it sure wasn't any of my business. As my phone began to ring I almost drop it trying to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Cat, it's Tess." How did she get my new number?

"Hey Tess. What's up?"

"You want to go grab a coffee? Maybe we can catch up." said Tess.

I actually paused a minute before I responded, "Sure. Can you meet me at Midnight in 15?"

"Sure. See you then."

* * *

**~Vincent-Moments Before~**

I totally should have never went to that speed dating thing. It was honestly a waste of time. I'm not really interested in dating right now, and I wish JT would respect that. Again, I know he means well, but give a guy some space….I'm not broken for God's sake….matter of fact I like the single life. I can talk to whoever I want, hang out JT when I want, and even go out by myself when I want. Tori didn't give me much space for doing those things, she hated JT for one, and secondly she was _too _attached to let me go out by myself. Glad that is over.

I'm getting close to the club and up until recently it felt like I was being followed. Call me crazy for thinking it, because a lot of people walk in the city. Maybe it's just where I saw Tori. How dare she make the comment '_we know why you're here'_. She's the one that has those types of problems, not me.

Arriving at my destination, I began cleaning it up. This place is still hard to come into, all of the flashes of my brothers and I just make things difficult to be here. But I am way stronger than that. They need a reason to be proud of me and this is the only way I see how.

Hours had passed, and it actually felt pretty good to see most of the place looking pretty spiffy. It's beginning to look like it did years ago, but I'm tired and it's midnight and right now I just want to go home. So I locked up and headed home.

* * *

**~Catherine~**

As I entered the Café, Tess was already seated in a nearby booth. We hugged, and talked about how things had been and I told her about my recent job under my father's firm. It was nice to be able to talk to her. I really didn't have any other girlfriends here besides Heather, which she don't really count cause she's my sister. But as it came to an end, we decided that she would drive us home.

Nice car I might add. Makes me miss mine, which is at the garage being fixed. Which brings me back to Vincent. What a nice guy to help me out like he did, and he don't even know me. Too sweet, really. I didn't realize those type of men still existed, especially in the city. I am actually curious about him, and dying to know more, when suddenly Tess pulled me out of my thoughts, "So, your single right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

What is she trying to do? What are you up to Tess?

"There is a super hottie in the precinct where I work, and he has an accent."

"Tess, no. I just got out of a relationship, I'm not really looking right now, or ever for that matter. Mr. Right can come looking for me instead."

"Oh come on Cat! You are still young, your sexy, and you're a secretary….totally hot role play these days and it's a huge turn on too."

"Seriously Tess? Are you really serious with me right now?"

Oh my god!

"Come on Cat. Just one date and if you don't like him, then break up with him….problem solved."

I now remember why I didn't miss everything about Tess. She was a pusher of things, even though she's trying to be a good friend. I don't want to hurt her feelings but I really don't want to go on a date with some desperate cop that is only wanting one thing at the end of the night. Sighs. I'm actually glad that we are almost to the apartments. I'm quite tired really.

* * *

On our arrival, I noticed Vincent was sitting on the bench outside of the apartments, drinking on what looked like his 4th beer. Now I truly believe that he has been upset, but by whom or what? Again, it's none of my business so, I began walking towards the apartment building as he spoke to me, "Hey. Nice night, isn't it?"

Well my night actually got better hearing his voice. Not that I'll admit that to him. Tess continued inside the building. I guess she thinks that I know him and decided to give me space, which I really don't mind at the moment.

"Yeah, actually it is." I replied as I took a seat beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Yup….uhm, actually no, not really but I will be after I finish this beer."

I really didn't know what to say at this point. Comfort words from a stranger would be weird, right? But I tried anyways, "I don't really know your situation of why you are down, but I think that things will get better. At least that's what I tell myself daily. Whatever it is Vincent, I hope it works out for the best for you."

Vincent smiled. Oh my god, I made the man smile…and its actually a really nice smile at that.

"Thanks Catherine. I appreciate that…..So, how was your date?"

"It could have went better….the night didn't end so well, but its fine. Most of my date nights hardly ever turn out completely normal, but its nothing really to sing my sorrows into a beer bottle."

"Touché, Miss Catherine. You are right, I almost always end up 'singing my sorrows into a beer bottle' as you phrase. But if you don't mind me asking, why did it end badly…your date I mean?"

Sighs, "Well, I broke up with my boyfriend. He just really gets on my nerves sometimes. Zeke is a really nice guy, he is….it's just that, well, he's not really…."

"Romantic?"

Oh my god…did he just finish my sentence, and with the exact same word I was going to use?

I laughed slightly as I said, "Bingo! You said it right."

I suddenly fell an electric shock run through my body when our eyes locked, gazing at one another. I instantly pulled from the gaze and got up off of the bench, "Well Vincent, it was nice talking to you again, I'll see you around?"

"He's crazy if he doesn't fight for you."

What is he talking about?

"Excuse me?"

"Zeke, your ex….I said he is crazy if he doesn't fight for you." he said, as he stood up next to me. I'm frozen where I stand as he edges closer to me. What is he is doing and why has our eyes locked again? I feel hypnotized by his gaze, unable to feel, unable to speak. My tongue finally finds words to say breathlessly, "Why do you say that Vincent?"

He smiled as he walked away and entered the apartment building, leaving me there still frozen by his actions. I finally released the breath that I had been holding in during that final encounter with him. Why did he say that Zeke was crazy to not fight for me? He don't even know me, yet he seems to speak as if he has known me his whole life.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

I practically fell into my apartment door. Note to self, no more beers for Vincent tonight. I threw my keys on the table, and took off my shoes as I headed in the direction of my fire escape. It's the only place I love you go to when I need to take a minute for myself, a place that overlooked the city with its bright lights and 24/7 noise. I hope I didn't scare Catherine tonight….what in the hell was I thinking invading her personal space and to tell her that her boyfriend was pretty much an idiot was just rude. I really need to apologize to her for that…that's not like me at all. Sighs. I don't really know what is like me anymore it seems, and the beer sure didn't help. Thanks again Tori for making my night just perfect. Ugh! I need to just shake it off and stop letting Tori get to me. I really meant it when I said it was a nice night, it wasn't too cold, but not all that warm neither…and the noise was starting to slack off with how late it was. A familiar voice coming from above me to my left came to my attention. It was Catherine and she too was out on her fire escape talking on the phone. Why didn't I see her out here before? I come out here every night and have never seen her up there before. Maybe its because I never actually noticed her before now. I couldn't help but stare at her. Something inside me tells me that maybe it was fate meeting her….our eyes locking earlier said it all, or maybe I'm reading it all wrong. Who knows but destiny herself.

* * *

As morning came, I jumped out of bed and dressed quickly so I could try to catch Catherine to apologize to her. I raced my way downstairs and into the lobby where I find her exiting the building. Before you knew it I was right behind her tapping on her shoulder, "Hey, uhm…can we talk?"

"Actually Vincent I have to go to work. I can't be late again."

"Look, Catherine…I really was out of line last night and I wanted to explain myself and apologize…."

"It's fine. You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She's upset with you. Good going.

As she turned to get into a cab, Vincent grabs her wrist, "Wait, can I least take you out for coffee or something? I really feel bad for how I acted last night, this is the least that I can do to make it up to you."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Yes.

"No, just two neighbors going out for coffee is all."

"Sure. Can you be at the Law Firm by 6pm?

"Totally…"

* * *

****A/N: Okay, thanks for your wonderful comments on chapter 1. I know this chapter was shorter than the first one, but I had to run an errand...so please forgive me lol. Again, I'm sorry if this bored you in any way. I had a little fun with this chapter, especially near the end haha! Do you think Vincent was out of line for what he said? Why or why not? Please leave reviews with your answers let me know what you think about the chapter (good or bad). Love you all! Your all too wonderful! XOXO!****


	3. Chapter 3

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Catherine~**

As I'm gathering my things to prepare to leave, I can't help but feel excited to get to actually hang out with Vincent. I know he said it wasn't a date, but can't a girl dream a little? I walk into my father's office to let him know I was leaving when he asked me to come back, "Yes?"

"Catherine, I was wondering if you and your sister would like to go out for dinner tonight. Maybe around 6:30pm? If you have plans, I can resch…."

"No, dad. It's fine….let me just take care of a couple of things and I'll meet you…where exactly?"

What am I doing? What about Vincent?

"Sure darling. Does the Red Lobster sound okay?"

"It's fine. I'll see you there."

Well I guess me and Vincent will have to take a rain check on coffee.

* * *

As I leave the building, Vincent is waiting outside, and he looks rather nice leaning on his car….Too nice actually. What do I tell him? He shouldn't be upset about it, but what if he is? Think Catherine, think!

"Hey Vincent…..uhm, can we do the coffee thing another time? You see, dad is taking me and Heather out for dinner and…" before you knew it, dad had somehow snuck up from behind me and began talking to Vincent, "Hi, I'm Catherine's dad. You a friend of Catherine's?"

They shook hands as Vincent responded, "Yeah, actually. We live in the same apartment building. I was just leaving."

Oh no, I can see the wheels turning in my father's head. My cheeks started to turn red when he said, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Really dad? Why are you doing this to me? Although something in my gut tells me that I kind of wish he says yes.

"Uh….actually, I had plans to go grab a coffee and head home, thanks anyways…..I'll see you around Catherine?"

I nod and he turns to get into car, and leaves. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings, he looked pretty disappointed…especially the way he looked at me when he made that last comment about coffee. Sighs.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

Mad? No…not mad. Upset? Definitely not. I am sort of disappointed though. I really wanted to take her out for coffee….well, not really. I actually wanted to maybe get to know her better so that hopefully she would want to go out again, and actually call that a date instead of neighbors going out for coffee. Sighs. Pulling out of the parking lot, I notice sadness on her face in my rearview mirror. But I can't just impose on her and her family's dinner night. It just wouldn't be right, even though I was invited. We don't even know each other that well yet. Maybe more cleaning at the club will help me shake this off. But what is 'this' anyways? Neighbors? Friends? Who knows, all I know is that I feel like she turned me down and obviously it is affecting me bad enough to keep thinking about it. I guess I'm over thinking too much, I have no right to be upset at all. I mean it's not like were together or anything…and we probably never will be. Friends would be nice though, and it's a start, right? And I still have the guilt of how I talked to her about Zeke, I still want to make it up to her. But how, since coffee is now out of the question? Ugh! I just need to stop thinking about it completely and move on.

* * *

I sat in my car for what seemed like hours, in reality I was only sitting there for maybe 20 minutes before going inside the club. When I go inside, JT comes in behind me, "Oh, hey JT. Didn't see you outside. What's up?"

"I met somebody."

"Okay, and?"

"And, she lives in the same apartments as you do."

Oh God, please don't be Catherine. I don't think I could really handle it.

"…and?"

"Well, her name is Tess. We met at the Midnight Café."

Thank God, I can actually breathe now.

"That's good JT. I'm happy for you."

"Do you know her?"

"No…just because I live in the same apartment building as she does, doesn't mean I know her."

I know that from experience because of Catherine. All this time that I lived there, I not once noticed the beauty that lived above me.

"Hmmm…Okay then. So when do you have to have this place ready to re-launch?"

"You was there JT, don't you remember? Sighs. It has to be ready for one more inspection by next Thursday and the re-launch is set for next Friday. Wanna help?"

* * *

**~Catherine~**

The whole time at dinner, I couldn't stop thinking about Vincent. I feel so horrible about canceling my plans with him for coffee. I really wanted to go with him, but I didn't want to let my dad down neither. I think either way I would feel bad, so it's a lose, lose situation. I hardly touched my food, its kind of hard to eat when your mind is somewhere else and I think dad and Heather noticed it too.

"Catherine, you okay?" said Heather.

I snapped out of my thoughts to finally answer her, "Yeah….I'm fine." I really wasn't fine, but I was hoping to convince them otherwise.

"Catherine, as your father I know when my darling girl is bothered by something. I raised you. Please tell me, what is wrong?"

I swear my father makes it so hard to lie to him.

"You remember that guy that came to the office? Well, he was there to pick me up."

"Cat! You have a new guy in your life, and you didn't tell me?"

"Heather, it isn't like that, I hardly know him. We were just supposed to go grab coffee, that's it."

Dad had one of those looks on his face like he was disappointed in me for lying to him.

"I thought you said you didn't have any plans? I could have rescheduled."

"Dad, I can assure you that you had no need to cancel dinner plans. Again, I hardly know him and I can handle canceling plans with a stranger rather than with my own father."

My sister shook her head while she was smiling, "Doesn't look like your handling it."

"Look, I wanted to go with him, yes, but I am not canceling a family plan for this. I can go another time with Vincent."

"So that's mystery guys name. Is he hot?"

Of course Heather had to ask about his looks, but luckily for me dad saved me from having to answer that, "Catherine, go to the coffee shop and have fun. Please darling, don't _not_ have fun just because of me. I love you sweetie, and I want you to be happy."

"Dad, I am happy. I am only upset about it cause I think _he_ was upset about it. Its no biggy dad, really."

"Go. Have fun, and I love you. And I won't take no for an answer this time."

I didn't hesitate a second. I got up and thanked him, followed by kissing his cheek and I left the restaurant. I hope Vincent is still there.

Upon arrival of the Midnight Café, I began to feel nervous. I took a deep breath as I walked up to the tiny coffee shop to find out that Vincent wasn't there. I felt sort of disappointed that he wasn't there, but I guess I deserved it for my sudden change of plans. Sigh. I suppose ill just head home. Maybe I can find him there.

* * *

**~Vincent-Earlier~**

"Hey JT, lets call it a night. Besides, we don't have much more to do to the place and we have plenty of time to finish. We could meet here tomorrow if you want…say 4pm?"

"Sorry big guy, but I got a date then. I can meet you here tomorrow morning instead?"

"Don't worry about it JT, I can take care of it. It's no problem. You have fun on your date and I'll catch up with you later this weekend."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later JT."

I grabbed my keys and felt a sudden urge to head over to the coffee shop. On my way there, I started thinking about Catherine again. She really has this hold on me somehow and I don't know how or why….it doesn't make sense because we know little about each other.

* * *

As I arrive and get out of the car, I froze when I saw Catherine standing there staring into the window. Wait, why did she leave? Where is she going? I realized that I still had a chance to make amends with her for the previous night and I went inside the coffee shop.

"Hey Bernice. Two coffee's, black."

"Why, Vincent Keller. Long time, no see. I haven't seen you in here since your brothers passed. How have you been?"

Bernice was like a mom to me and my brothers back in the day. The little woman sure could get herself around at her age especially with her coffee shop. She lost her husband 4 years before my brothers passing and used the benefits from his death to open up a coffee shop. I guess it was better than giving up on life itself and she's been here ever since. After my brothers passing, I didn't go back in there as much…and finally not at all.

"I've seen better days. I finally decided to re-open Kellers. It starts business next week."

"That's great sweetie. Your brothers would be so proud of you. You know, William use to come in here everyday with his usual of a brownie with almonds and a cup of coffee. When 9/11 happened, he sat in the very spot you are sitting in when he got radioed to head to the station. I never knew that it would have been my last conversation with him. He was such a nice boy, as were Michael and you. Life is precious dear….you never know when it's your time to go to the heavenly sky above us…..here's your coffee's."

"Thanks Bernice. It was so good to see you."

"Hey, don't be a stranger. Come back sometime….SOON. You take care Vincent." We hugged and I left to head back to the apartments.

I finally arrived back to the apartments and I noticed Catherine was out on her fire escape. I walked inside and looked for Catherine's apartment number on the wall of residents meant for the postal people to refer to in order to deliver our mail. She was in Apt. 405 on the 4th floor. I sort of skipped steps as I walked upstairs heading to Catherine and I froze momentarily when I actually made it to the door.

* * *

**~Catherine~**

I stood on my fire escape, thinking about Vincent. I find myself thinking about him a lot recently. Is that even normal? Ugh, I just wish I had went with him today. Maybe to have gotten to know him better than just being my neighbor. This is so complicated for me, I just don't understand why I even care. Humanity….which in this world that we live in is so blinded by the word itself, to have found somebody who seemed more human than anybody else I have met. Vincent…. He doesn't seem like other guys….he can't be real. Is somebody at the door? I could have sworn I heard a knock. Maybe I'm hearing things, or not because there is the same sound coming from my door. When I go to open the door, I'm surprised to see that Vincent is standing in my doorway.

"Vincent…." I breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could still have that coffee….I brought you a cup."

Wow, I'm impressed. And if he was at the coffee shop, then why didn't I see him there?

"Thanks! You uh….you want to come inside?"

This feels so weird having him inside of my apartment. I closed the door behind him as he entered, and we sat down at the table. Silence surrounded us….not one word was said for the first few minutes. I decided to speak first, but right when I said his name, he said mine at the exact same moment. He then said, "You go first."

"Nope, I insist you go first."

"Okay….Catherine, I'm sorry about I what I said about Zeke….it was none of my business and I had no right saying what I said. I had been drinking for one, and my ex had pissed me off earlier that day, amongst other things that has happened in my life and I took it out on your relationship and I shouldn't have. I truly am sorry."

"It's fine Vincent. Really it is…I don't know what has happened to you, so I can't say that I know what your going through. But I do understand that shit happens….to everybody. I'm actually use to being treated the way Zeke has treated me, so I guess you could say it feels normal to me."

"You don't deserve that kind of treatment at all…no woman does."

How on Earth did I end up meeting such a wonderful man? He sure does know what to say.

"Thank you."

He nodded as he said, "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Vincent, I'm sorry I canceled our plans earlier. I know you seemed upset about it, and I wanted to apologize for it. If it makes you feel better, I left dinner and went to the coffee shop to find you…but you weren't there."

"You have no reason to apologize to me Catherine. I understand fully. You have family, they should always come first….and I have a confession to make….I saw you at the coffee shop but you were leaving. That's when I picked up these cups and came here."

"Well you are a life saver then because after I had made it back home, I wanted a cup of coffee."

We laughed and when he was looking back up at me, I was looking back up at him. Another friggin glance!

"Can we call it truce and be friends?" he said and I didn't even give 2 seconds to respond, "Of course."

"Good cause I wanted to take you out again, this time maybe dinner instead of coffee? If you don't want to Catherine I totally under…."

"Sure!"

Okay, he just totally asked me out. I think I'm going to faint….instead I find myself going out onto my fire escape for some fresh air and he followed behind me.

"So you like coming out here too? And I thought I was the only one who thought a fire escape was pretty awesome."

I laughed at his sarcasm as I said, "Well, not everybody knows how cool it is to have a fire escape. I guess you could call mine my sanctuary of some sorts."

We talked for hours about me….then about him. I found out he owned a club which belonged to his brothers. His brothers passed away on 9/11 in the towers. How awful is that? He told me about his ex-girlfriend, Tori too. How could she be so cruel to such a sweet guy? Before you knew it, he was leaving. I walked him to my door as he turned around and said, "I had fun. This was nice, thank you Catherine."

"Your welcome. Oh, and thanks for the coffee. I had a nice time too, Vincent."

We said our goodbyes and he walked away as I closed the door and turned to find myself leaning back against it. I released a huge sigh and locked the door, then headed for bed.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

What a woman. She was just amazing at heart. I felt pretty good to have finally got to actually sit down and get to know her a little better. She has had a bad past involving boyfriends, one who needed his neck snapped for laying his hands on her. Who the hell does that? And to a woman?! I'd hurt somebody if they ever did that in front of me, I don't who you are. Men should NEVER place their hands on woman unless it is to show love. Ugh! I enter my apartment and repeat the same steps as always, lock the door, throw keys on the table, take shoes off….this time I went straight to bed.

I wake up an hour later from just going to sleep when I hear a knock at the door. Who the hell is up at 3 in the morning? Again, another knock, "I'm coming!" I shouted, and I got up out of the bed. I slipped on a buttoned up shirt, but left it unbuttoned. When I open the door, Catherine is standing there….and she seems kind of off.

"Catherine…Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Vincent…there is something that I need to tell you, can I come in?"

"Sure." I backed up as she entered my apartment. She leaned up against the kitchen table, running her hand through her hair. "What's going on Catherine?"

"Vincent, I need to be honest with you…."

Why is she coming near me like that? The look of seduction came straight out of her….hunger in her eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Before you knew it she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me. She backed away and said, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that….."

I shut her up with a kiss back, this time it was way deeper than that. She opened her mouth to give me access with my tongue and we kissed so passionately. I picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist, and shoved everything off the kitchen table as I laid her down, not breaking from the kiss for one moment. She ripped my shirt off and began kissing my neck, and god it felt so good. Not just her kissing my neck, but when she kissed me in general.

I jump out of bed, breathing hard, sweating, and looking around. I tried to collect my thoughts with what had just happened while my heart raced.

I finally realized, that it was only just a dream.

* * *

****A/N: Hey my darlings! Thank you for your reviews and answers on Chapter 2. Totally appreciate it. This chapter I had fun with as well as Chapter 2. Hot dream? Yes? Lol! Sorry to leave you all in such a way, but if you haven't noticed in my other story, I have to throw in a cliffhanger. Haha. Okay, the real question is what do you think Vincent is thinking right now? Try to unravel what is in his head and post your answers in a review. Anyways, you know what to do, Love you guys! I'll try to update soon. I love you all, you all are truly amazing!****


	4. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Catherine~**

As the morning sun glared through my window, the thoughts of last night with Vincent kept playing back in my in head. I couldn't help but smile thinking about our late hour conversation, and today was Saturday, so I didn't have to work. Maybe we could go on that date after all tonight. I hop out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to take a hot bath when I hear a knock on the door. While the bath was filling up, I went to open the door to see Zeke standing there.

"Zeke?"

"Yeah Catherine, uh…hi. Can I come in? I really miss you and I was hoping that we could talk."

Is he drunk? Wait…does that really surprise me? I don't want him here if he's drunk.

"No Zeke, you can't come in. Whatever you have to say, you can say it right here."

"Come on Cat….We have history together. Please?"

"That's exactly right, Zeke. History…meaning it is no more. We are not together anymore and quite frankly there is nothing you can say to change that. I'm sorry."

As I try to close the door, Zeke pushes it and tries to make his way inside anyways. I kneed him in his private area, and that only pissed him off more so he back handed me. I fell to the floor not sure of what had just happened. I guess he realizes what he had done and he tried to help me up, "Oh my God, Cat…I'm so…."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I said while I cried. "JUST GO ZEKE!" I managed to get back to my feet as he left and I slammed my door shut, locking it in the process. I slid down the door while I continued to cry, not because it hurt, but because he hit me period. I never expected Zeke to be so aggressive because he had never been that way before….he was just annoying. Yes, I have been slapped around before in relationships before him, but it wasn't like him to do that to me.

I return to the bathroom to continue to take my bath when another knock came to my door. I was still shaken by the blow, so in a shaky voice I hollered, "Who is it?"

"Tess. Cat are you okay? I heard a commotion and came over to check on you."

I opened the door, not realizing my right cheek had already began to bruise and Tess gasped, "Oh my God! Cat! What happened?"

I couldn't really say anything, I was still so overwhelmed that I just burst into tears again while Tess held me and directed us back into my apartment. I sat down at the table and Tess put on a pot of coffee, then sat down next to me. "Okay, now tell me what happened."

I didn't even know where to start due to my mind being in so many places at one time.

"Tess, I don't know what happened. He wanted to come in, I wouldn't let him….he tried to come in anyways, so I kneed him and he hit me…..Oh my God….Zeke hit me!"

I bursted into tears again as I leaned into Tess.

"Aww, Cat…..It's okay now. He's gone. You need to go file charges on him and place a restraining order against him."

"No! He's never done this before….this was the first time."

"Yeah? Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is always a first time for everything. I can take you down to the station. Please Cat, you really need to do something about it."

"Even if I wanted to….I work for my dad in a Law Firm….me pressing charges would only give my dad's firm a bad name….I can't do that to my dad."

"Cat, when do you ever think about yourself? If you don't go do this, I will hunt the bastard down myself and arrest him for breaking and entering along with assault. I do live right across the hall…I heard the whole thing."

"Fine. I'll go to the station. But not a word, please! And, I would like to take a bath first. So will you please give me an hour to get ready?"

* * *

After I was dressed, I wiped the steam off of the mirror to reveal a purple and blue bruise on the side of my face. It actually looked more painful than it really felt….but it was still too much to take in. I started crying again as I began to apply make-up to my bruise. When finished, I wiped away my remaining tears, and left the apartment with Tess.

When we enter the lobby I see Vincent with his back towards me talking to the landlord of the building. I put my hood of my sweater up I hopes that he wouldn't notice me as I walked by, but then his voice had made my body come to a complete stop when he said my name. I didn't turn towards him to face him…I couldn't and didn't dare to show him my face.

I continued walking outside as he came from behind me, "Hey, Catherine."

I quickly responded, "Hey." Never once did I look up at him. I couldn't bring myself to after what he had said last night about men hitting women.

"Catherine are you okay?"

I paused for a moment, trying to hold back another shower of tears…and finally I said in a shaky voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. I got to go, Vincent. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He wasn't buying it. He knew I wasn't fine but he seemed to respect that I wanted him to back off and not ask anymore questions. "Alright…I'll see you later Catherine."

Later that evening, I laid around on the couch in complete silence. Hours had passed since I had made my report to police, but I still hadn't received the call that they had presented his restraining order to him yet. I had hoped that they would get it to him soon. I felt my body slowly weakening as I started to drift to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, everything seemed so dark, and blurry. Zeke was hovered over top of me with nothing but pure evil in his eyes. He then said, "I bet you wished you had let me in now." And he raised a crow bar to hit me. I fought him off of me and began running for the door, but when I opened it, he grabbed me and pulled me back inside. He threw me to the ground while he locked the door, and turned towards me as he again raised the crow bar and he swung it at me.

I jumped up screaming and crying as my door was kicked down and Tess came running inside to my aide. "Catherine! It's Tess! Calm down….Its okay, it was just a dream…it was just a dream." I slowly calmed down as Tess rocked me.

We sat at the table and while I tried to collect my thoughts. Tess handed me a cup of coffee but I just stared at it in depression. Had Zeke really broke me so badly that I had given up on life already? I'll admit I was scared to death because Zeke had never hurt me in that way before. It had seemed to have taken control of my life. "Tess?...Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure. Whatever you need. I know you must be traumatized by all of this and maybe some fresh air might help."

I stepped out on the fire escape and leaned on the rail. The wind pulled out some of my hair that was tucked inside of the hood of my sweater, and it actually felt good considering my instant raise of my blood pressure. I heard a knock at the door and I hollered at Tess to get it for me. I could a familiar voice….it was Vincent, "Hey, I'm Vincent. Uhm…is Catherine alright? I heard screaming and came up here as soon as I heard it."

"She's fine now. Had a nightmare is all. She's on the fire escape if you want to come in?"

I force myself to look to the right to prevent him from seeing anything as he walked out onto my fire escape. I didn't want him to see the evidence of Zeke's actions earlier, so I refused to look at him.

"Hey. Catherine, are you alright? I heard screamin…"

"I'm fine, okay!" Tears started to fill my eyes as he slowly took his hand and pushed back the hood that was on my head. I looked down trying to hold back the tears, but I couldn't fight it anymore.

"Catherine your lying to me. What's wrong?"

I continue looking down, as I responded, "I said I was fine Vincent, alright?"

I'm really not alright, but you just don't need to know Vincent, I said to myself as he reached his hand out and placed it under my chin and pulled my face to look at him. Tears began falling from eyes as I saw his reaction to my bruise.

"What the hell happened Catherine?"

Sniffs, "I fell."

"Your lying to me again. I want the truth Catherine."

I began to cry and he wrapped his muscular arms around my tiny figure as I said, "He would never do this to me. I know he wouldn't Vincent. He hit me…..It's not like him to do that."

He pulled from me to look into my eyes, "Who Catherine? Who hit you?!"

I didn't want to say. But he made me feel safe in his arms and it was hard to keep it from him, "Zeke."

His arms released me and anger filled his eyes.

"That bastard!"

"Vincent! Please! I took care of it…I pressed charges and had a restraining order placed against him. Please calm down."

"Calm down? So that's it? We sit and just wait for him to be arrested for this?"

"_**WE**_ won't do anything. This is my battle not yours."

"Wow, sorry for caring. I'll remember not to next time Catherine."

Why is he being like this? It's not any of his business anyways.

"You don't even know me! I'll be fine!"

He seemed stunned at my choice of words and I begin to feel guilty about what I said, "Vincent, I'm sorry I am jus….."

"I get it. I'm sorry I bothered you. I hope you feel better Catherine."

I begin crying as he walked away. He cared about me? How am I supposed to feel right now, because I think I'm beginning to like him…a lot and as bad as I want to run after him and have him hold me again, I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

* * *

**~Vincent-Moments Earlier~**

I entered my apartment after working on the club. I had went there because after my dream about Catherine, I couldn't go back to sleep. I began going through my mail and found a letter from the Health Department, opening it instantly. It read,

**_Dear Mr. Keller,_**

**_We are happy to announce to you that we will be fixing the remainder repairs of your night club, Kellers. We want to make New York businesses the finest around and we would be thrilled to help you. Please come in and confirm that you have received notice of this letter so that we may begin on your business immediately. The funds are fully covered by the NYFD, on behalf of your deceased family members, and donations were also received by the Fallen Heroes Foundation. We hope that you accept this offer of generosity. Thank you for your time!_**

**_Elizabeth Cordele_**

**_Department Management_**

**_New York Health Department_**

Is this real? Is this really happening? I lay the letter down in front of me as I sit down at the table starring at it.

* * *

I jump up and walk outside on my fire escape and began wondering whether or not to accept such a generous offer to help when I hear screams coming from Catherine's apartment. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs until I make my way to her door. After I knocked, another woman answered the door.

"Hey, I'm Vincent. Uhm…is Catherine alright? I heard screaming and came up here as soon as I heard it."

"She's fine now. Had a nightmare is all. She's on the fire escape if you want to come in?"

I hope that she's alright. She seemed really off this morning…I hated to think that something drastic had happened, but it made sense to how she had been acting. As I approached her she looked away from me. What is she hiding? What is wrong?

"Hey. Catherine, are you alright? I heard screamin…"

"I'm fine, okay!"

She's lying. Why else would she snap at you?

"Catherine your lying to me. What's wrong?"

"I said I was fine Vincent, alright?"

I may not know enough about her to be able to tell if she's lying or not, but her actions were speaking louder than her words. I reached out to remove the hood that blocked me from seeing her face, and secured my hand under her chin so that I could look at her. What the hell! Why does she have a bruise on her face? And who put it there?

"What the hell happened Catherine?"

"I fell."

"Your lying to me again. I want the truth Catherine."

She began crying and it pained me so badly. She was hurt…._badly _hurt. Not only physically, but emotionally too. I wrapped my arms around her to try to bring her comfort. Her tiny figure fit perfectly in my arms and it felt so right to have her there. She then continued, "He would never do this to me. I know he wouldn't Vincent. He hit me…..It's not like him to do that."

So she _was_ slapped down….this really pisses me off and as my heart raced, pumping my blood through my veins…I was so boiled by this that it burned!

"Who Catherine? Who hit you?!"

"Zeke."

Wait til I get my hands on him! He better not even dare to come around Catherine again!

"That bastard!"

"Vincent! Please! I took care of it…I pressed charges and had a restraining order placed against him. Please calm down."

How does she expected me calm down when she knows that I can't men that abuse women?!

"Calm down? So that's it? We sit and just wait for him to be arrested for this?"

"_**WE**_ won't do anything. This is my battle not yours."

Why is she doing this to me? I only want to protect her. But I guess I need to back out now….

"Wow, sorry for caring. I'll remember not to next time Catherine."

"You don't even know me! I'll be fine!"

I deserved that I supposed. Even though it was true, it broke my heart for her to say that to me. I don't know what to say to that.

"Vincent, I'm sorry I am jus….."

"I get it. I'm sorry I bothered you. I hope you feel better Catherine."

I truly meant what I said when I told her i cared. I hated seeing her like this and I honestly wanted to grab her and hold her for as long as it would take her to heal from this….but that wasn't how things turned out. I left instead.

* * *

****A/N: Do you need oxygen? Are you okay? You can breathe now. This chapter was intense for myself that I found myself taking breaks while writing it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for chapter 3. I will keep some of your requests in mind...I will not promise that I will use all of the requests, but I will think about them lol. Chapter 4 question(s) is Why do you think Zeke snapped so suddenly? And why was he there in the first place? Do you think Vincent will go looking for Zeke himself instead of the letting the Law do their job, or will he leave it alone? Will Catherine lose her job, or do you think she will quit temporarily? Let me know your thoughts by posting a review. Thanks so much! Love you guys!****


	5. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

-One Week Later-

**~Catherine~**

A week has passed since my incident with Zeke, and I must admit I'm feeling better about it. They finally arrested him and we went to court to have the judge sign my restraining order. I haven't seen or heard from him since. Vincent and I hang out a lot now, but now that I'm starting classes tomorrow I'm really going to miss seeing him. After our sort of argument, I felt bad about the things I had said to him….so I went to his apartment and asked him if he still wanted to go on that date, surprisingly he said yes. I like being friends with Vincent…its really nice to have somebody in my life that I can share just about anything with. When he told me he was moving to the apartment above his club, I was pretty sad to know he was leaving and that he would no longer be my neighbor. Heather moved into the apartment with me to help with the bills since I quit my job at the Law Firm. I thought dad would hate me for it, but he was fully understanding, and he was truly happy that I had signed up for classes. Tonight Vincent's club opens and me and Tess decided we would be his first clubbers haha. I'm actually excited because I haven't went clubbing since my 21st birthday, which that had actually turned into a disaster….long story short, I got drunk and I talked the bartenders head off about unicorns. Yes, go ahead and laugh at me, it doesn't embarrass me anymore. I feel like me and Vincent have a connection, but honestly my feelings have actually grew for this man. I don't know if the feeling is mutual, but I don't intend on throwing myself out there at him anytime soon…or anytime at all. He probably don't even care for me in the same way as I care for him. So it doesn't really matter, right?

As I begin to finish up some last minute paperwork for my classes, I get a knock at the door that tells me it's Vincent due to the knocking code he started after my attack. I approached the door and instead of opening it, I code knocked back.

"Very funny Catherine. You going to let me in? Or are we going to talk in mores code through your door all morning?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment as I opened the door. "Hi, Vincent."

"Hey! I just wanted to come over to see how you was doing."

"I'm good actually. I was just filling out more paperwork for the college. Come in."

We walked to the fire escape, which I must say that is my favorite place to be now…and a lot of it has to do with the person who stands there with me almost everytime I go out there.

"So, have you heard of the new club opening tonight? I hear its really going to be the best night club in the city." I said jokingly and we both let out a laugh.

"Thanks Catherine. I know you're trying to help me calm my nerves and I appreciate it."

"Is it working?"

"Haha, yes but don't get all too excited about it cause as soon as I leave here I have to go pick up JT to help me prep the place and all the nerves that left will soon be back."

"I think you will do fine Vincent. Besides, you worked there before so you know what your doing, right?"

"Well, yes, but its been a while."

"Well just so you know, I like my martini's dirty."

Oh god! Did I seriously just say that? Change the subject. Quick!

"Vincent I promise, you will do fine. It will all come naturally once you get behind the bar. I just know it."

"Thanks Catherine. And I guess I will be finding all that out in 3 hours. I have to go and get JT but I'll see you later?"

"Of course! I'll see you then."

* * *

**~Vincent~**

A lot has happened in the past week. I moved to the upstairs of the club to keep close watch of it…I didn't fully want to because of Catherine cause I like her. I hated leaving her there, but we had already talked about it. She quit her job at the law firm because she signed up for classes to become an artist. Who knew she had such great talent? That woman could draw! After leaving her apartment, I couldn't help but smile. She has took such a huge impact on my life and I just can't explain in words how she makes me feel. I know one thing is for certain, I think that I'm falling for her. I just can't control my feelings when were together. We are friends and I wouldn't want to screw that up just because I want to be with her. I would rather have her in my life as a friend rather than nothing at all, and I don't think I could live without her in my life. Things have gotten pretty weird between us, not in a bad way, just we come up with the craziest things. Like on one of our dates, JT and Tess joined us to a game of laser tag and Catherine didn't really know the object of the game. We had joined teams, the guys vs. the girls and oh my god it was too funny to forget. Catherine and Tess totally lost that night. The best part of that date was when me and Catherine ran into each other and fell to the ground laughing. She's an amazing person and I am so lucky to have met her.

As I arrive at JT's, he comes out with a box which apparently had too much stuff in it due to his struggles making it to the car. I hop out to help him and I asked, "What's in the box?"

"It's a surprise so I can't tell you. I can tell you it's stuff to put into club."

"Whatever JT, don't hurt yourself putting it in."

"Alright, alright! It's pictures of all of us guys in high school and college. I thought you might like them. I also have a bunch of frames in there too so we could hang some of them up….now can you help me get them in the car, huh?"

We placed the box into the back seat of my car and got in. "Pictures, huh. That's nice of you JT. Thanks man."

"Okay, we have 2 hours to get the place stocked and ready to go! So lets put our pedals to the metal and get on with it."

I pulled out and head towards the club as I responded, "Pedals to the metal? JT that phrase is kind of dead now. So not cool. Haha."

"Well Tess seems to think I'm pretty cool. She's amazing V, she really is."

I know the feeling buddy….I know the feeling.

"Yeah? How's that going anyways?"

"Going great! I really like her. And what about Catherine?"

"What about me and Catherine? Were just friends."

"Oh come on V…don't try that were just friends crap with me. You can't hide it from me…it's written all over your face. The way you both act around each other when your together, not to mention the epic stares you both share. Come on, pa-leese! It's obvious that you like her more than a friend."

I swear when it came to JT, he always knew how I really felt. Sometimes it was annoying.

"It's not like the feelings are mutual JT. So yes, we are just friends."

"No….it's not just you that I noticed, it was Catherine too. I think you should make a move V. What do you have to lose?"

"A friendship. JT, I am perfectly fine with being just friends with Catherine. And I think your reading the signals wrong. She doesn't have a thing for me."

"Okay…maybe I am reading the signals wrong, but at least I got a confession out of you."

"JT if you say something I swear I'll….."

"No worries big guy. I won't say a word."

"You better not!"

"I won't."

As we arrive to the club, I grab the box of photos and frames and carry them on inside. JT headed for the back of the club to bring out some ice to put inside of the cooler for the bar while I went through the box of photos. One was of me and William; he had me in a head lock and we both were looking at the camera smiling. Good times. Another was of my mother and father along with several aunts and uncles of mine at a family reunion back in the 90s. Then I saw one of me and JT in high school when we played football together, well JT didn't really play…he was the water boy haha.

After going through a lot of the photos, I decided to start framing most of them and hung them up on the walls. JT made his way over to the music stand to check the computer to make sure everything was working. I went to the back and grabbed a crate of beer to put inside the cooler while JT checked the bathrooms to make sure toilet paper was in every stand.

We finally were finished prepping, and only had 5 minutes until it was time to open the doors. "I'll be right back JT. I'm going to go change."

When I entered my small apartment, I rushed to the bedroom to change into a pair of jeans and a light blue cotton button up shirt to put on over my white muscle shirt. I went into the bathroom and sprayed myself with some Axe cologne and headed back downstairs to open the door.

* * *

**~Catherine~**

Tess and I were walking up the street to Kellers and I began to feel pretty nervous. I always developed butterflies every time I knew I was going to be around Vincent. I just couldn't help it. Each step I took had me closer to the club, and that's when the tension got even more real. Heather was supposed to be meeting us there but I suppose she was running late.

"Tess, are you sure I look okay?"

"Honey, you look hot! Maybe Mr. Right will be here, who knows."

Yeah, who knows….maybe I already knew who Mr. Right was, but too scared to even admit it.

Heather finally arrived, along with crowds of other people and we all lined up at the door. Finally when the clock hit 9pm, JT opened the door. People were crowding in, and the club was filling up fast. Tess, Heather, and I went to one of the booths and took our jackets off. When we made our way over to the bar, Vincent was struggling to keep up with everybody's orders….so I hopped back there to help. I knew nothing at all about bartending but I was willing to try to help him.

As I began to make a couple of drafts of beer, the hose slipped out of my hand causing me to spray myself. I gasped as the cold beverage ran down my dress and I noticed Vincent laughing at me as he tossed me a towel to dry off. I put my hair up into a bun because I was burning up from the amount of people inside the club.

"I got this Catherine, go on and have fun. Thanks for the help, I appreciate it!" he had to yell over the music in order for me to hear him.

"Thank you!"

Note to self, never become a bartender…too much work, and you are liable to get sprayed by beer out of a hose while making drafts.

I finally found Tess and Heather, "Cat! Where have you been? Me and Heather were looking for you."

"I was helping Vincent serve drinks."

"You two have a thing or something?"

Why would Tess think that? I know I have a thing for him, but I seriously doubt he has a thing for me. Plus I haven't told anybody about my feelings for Vincent.

"Yeah Cat…do you?" Heather mocked Tess.

"No! Were just friends."

"Uh-huh, sure." Said Tess as she rolled her eyes and took another sip of her beer. "Let's go dance!" she added as she grabbed my hand and dragged me and Heather on the dance floor. The beat was going good…I could feel every beat of the song pound my chest as we danced to the music together. I looked over to see Vincent was staring at me, then looked away as our eyes met. Was he just checking me out?

* * *

Tess and Heather take off for the bar while I go sit down at the booth. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped up when I saw that it was Zeke.

"Cat, please…just hear me out…"

"No! Get away from me!" I said as I walked away from him. He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back to him as he whispered in my ear, "You don't want to make a scene in your boyfriend's bar…now lets go outside and talk."

He was right. I didn't want Vincent's first night to be ruined because of me, so I agreed to go outside with Zeke.

We step into the alley beside of the building as he began saying, "Cat I am so sorry for what I did to you. I took it too far. I don't know what came over me, I just snapped."

"You got that right! You took it way too far Zeke, just like you are now. Your not supposed to be around me within 100 ft. Now I'm warning you, either you leave or I'll call the cops. I don't want to be around you, I don't want to be with you. So leave me alone!"

As I walked away and back into the club, I walk over to Tess and Heather, who were talking to Vincent. "I want to go home."

"What? Why Cat, we just got here." Said Heather.

"I don't feel so well, can we please go?"

Tess obviously knew something was up, so she asked, "Did something happen?"

I grabbed one of Tess' shots and slung my head back as I drank it. I handed it to Vincent and said, "Can I have another one?"

Heather looked at me funny as she said, "Cat? Are you okay?"

I drank down the second shot then turned towards the girls and said, "You know what? I'm starting to feel better already." I said as I grabbed Heather and Tess by the wrist and drug them to the dance floor.

Why should I let Zeke stop me from having a time?

Heather, Tess and I began dancing together again when I felt a hang snake around my waist and I turned to Zeke. I slapped his hand off of me and pushed him, "I told you to leave me alone. What part of a restraining order don't you understand?"

Tess came to my defense by saying, "I'm calling the police." And she walked off and headed to the bar. Vincent approached and asked me if I was okay. I nodded and Zeke started laughing, "So that's my replacement? Hey guy friend, let me give you some advice…she likes it rough."

"I'm giving you 2 options, either leave on your own, or I'll escort you out." Vincent said.

Zeke put his hands up while smiling, "No problems friend. I'll leave willingly. But don't be surprised if she moans my name instead of yours."

Vincent turned around and punched him. I gasped, "Vincent!" and I grabbed his arm and begged him to leave it alone. He got up and he faced me then back to Zeke as he said, "If you so choose to go near Catherine again, I'll make you wish that you was never born. Now get out of my club!"

Zeke finally left and Vincent turned towards me, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Vincent. Seriously, where did that come from?"

"He shouldn't have talked about you like that. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's fine. Thank you for defending me, Vincent."

* * *

**~Vincent~**

The next morning, I am awakened by a knock at the door. I get out of bed and dress, then head for the door. When I open it, Catherine is standing there holding two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a letter wearing the biggest smile I could ever imagine on her face.

"Shall we celebrate?" she said as she waved her letter in the air.

"Celebrate what?"

She walks inside of my apartment and I shut the door as she sits the two glasses on the table. She pops the cork out of the wine bottle and begins pouring, handing me a glass along with the letter.

"What's this?"

"Read it!"

The letter read:

_**Dear Ms. Chandler,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you made it into the Paris College of Art. Your artwork has been the best we have seen in the past 4 months, and we would be thrilled to have you as a student. Enclosed is a one way plane ticket for Paris, France where I will personally pick you up. It would also be an honor if you would allow us to enter your work into the "Fenetre de l'amour" (Window of Love) exibit next month, and hopefully be there to show it off. Your ticket is dated for the 22**__**nd**__** (in 2 weeks) and I hope to see you at the airport when I come to pick you up. This offer is only being offered once, so if you decline, we are sorry to hear that. Please let me know by signing below and returning this letter by next week letting me know if you are interested. Thank you so much for your beautiful work! We hope to see you soon.**_

_**Michelle Compton**_

_**Dean of Paris College of Art**_

I can feel my heart begin to break. I look up at her and she had this innocent look on her face.

"I got in Vincent….I had sent in some of my art a few months back and they just sent this letter to me telling me I was accepted into their school. Words can't even describe how happy I am! It's a dream come true and I wanted to celebrate it with you."

I was speechless, looking back and forth from the letter to her….she can't leave me.

"Wow, Catherine. This is…..it's great."

"What's wrong Vincent? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, uhm….actually can we celebrate this later? I actually have something I need to do at the club. I'm sorry, uhm….Congratulations! I'm happy for you."

That was the hardest thing I could have said yet….I think I might be falling in love with her and now she's leaving.

She placed her hand on my shoulder and said sarcastically, "Awww, your going to miss me. It's okay though, I'll be back in 6 months. Time will fly right by and before ya know it, I'll be standing in your doorway. I wish I could take you with me, but I can't."

This is really killing me right now. Should I tell her not to go? No, I couldn't tell her that. Look at how happy she is, I couldn't be the reason she didn't fulfil her dreams. Besides that would be selfish of me…and were not together anyways. What am I going to do?

* * *

****A/N: I'm crying right now because of the end of this chapter. It was being fully pictured in my head as I wrote it. Tissue anybody? Lol.** **I went about this chapter a week later from chapter 4 because I kept getting stuck, and I did not want to bore you lol. I hope you like this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it. It may be a couple of days before I update Chapter 6 but no worries, the story will continue on for several more chapters. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. Okay, question: Will Vincent tell her how he feels about her? Or will he pretend to be okay with it? What do you think Catherine thinks about his reaction and why? Post your answers in your review. Thanks so much reading, your all so great! Love you all! You know what to do : )****


	6. Chapter 6

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Catherine~**

A few days have passed and Vincent has been acting really weird lately. He's hardly ever home, he's been coming up with excuses as to why we can't hang out…..Sighs, what is going on with him? He's much more distant than he was before and everytime I try to bring him back to Earth, he moves farther away. Even at the club he ignores me and then tells me he's too busy, or too tired to hang after. Just so I could try to find me an apartment in France, I decided to call the Dean of the College of Art and request for a ticket to come sooner. It came into the mail today and I have already started packing my clothes to leave. I didn't tell Vincent of this news because of where hes been too busy to talk. My flight will be taking off tomorrow night at 9pm so Tess decided she wanted us to go play a game of paint ball in Central Park. Most of the city will be there playing cause they do this every year to raise money for the hungry. I really wish that Vincent would come….it would be nice to hang out with him one last time before I go.

When I finished packing my bags, I heard somebody knocking on my door. "Just a minute!" I hollered over my radio, and I opened the door to…..

"Vincent….How are you?"

"Can we talk?"

"Actually I was about to head out with Tess. Were going to this fundraising paint ball battle over at Central Park. Wanna come?"

"Uhhh, I'll just come back by later. I'll see ya."

"Vincent, wait!"

He stopped and turned around to face me, "Vincent what is going on with you lately? You avoid me when I come to your apartment, you ignore me at the club…..did I do something to you to make you mad? Cause if I did, please tell me what I did wrong."

"No, Catherine…you have done nothing wrong. It's just I'm tired is all."

"You keep saying that."

"Cause it's true…"

Whatever. I know he's lying to me. Something **IS** wrong with him, and it's not just because he's tired. Just let it go Catherine….let it go.

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

I shut my door and walk past him without saying another word. He walks past me to leave as I begin knocking on Tess' door.

"Hey, Cat. You ready?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing….."

She gave me one of her looks as I continue, "Okay, It's Vincent. He's been acting strange lately and I don't know why and it's killing me."

"He's probably just going to miss you, especially since your leaving tomorrow instead of next week."

I looked down then back up to Tess as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Wait…you didn't tell him?!"

"No….not yet at least. He's been making it so hard to talk to him I just couldn't find the right time to tell him."

"It's all making sense now…..he's in love with you."

"What? Tess….no! Your crazy to even think that. Were just friends."

"It explains why he's been acting strange…and I think your falling in love with him too."

"So? I'm not going to ruin my friendship with Vincent just because I have developed feelings for him."

"Why not take the risk? Seriously Cat, he's a really nice guy. Give him a shot."

"Tess, please! It's my life anyways."

"Whatever…."

"Good! Can we go now?"

* * *

**~Vincent~**

When I make it home, I enter my apartment and sit down at the table, starring at the liquor bottle that sits half empty in front of me. As I reach for it, my phone begins to ring, "Yeah!"

"Hey big guy. What are you up to tonight?"

"If your about to ask me to go to that fundraiser thing tonight, my answer is no."

"Why?!"

"I'm not up to it."

"I know why you don't want to go….it's because of Cat, isn't it?"

"No…..yes? I don't know, JT….so what if it is because Catherine will be there?"

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel, V? She might change her mind about Paris."

"Yeah? Well for your information, I tried to earlier. But she was leaving….and maybe I don't want her to change her mind."

"Why not?"

"Cause she's happy JT. End of discussion. It doesn't matter how I feel as long as she can do whatever makes her happy."

"You can't be serious V...your crazy if you let her go cause she may be the best thing to ever happen to you. I know this because I have known you a very long time, and I have never seen you this happy before. Take a chance, tell her how you feel. Tonight would be perfect at the paint ball battle."

"JT, I can't tell her how I feel. If she feels the same as I do, it would only crush her dreams to go to Paris….I'm not doing it!"

"Did you ever think that maybe she wants to stay here but is looking for a reason to? Vince, you have got to stop being such a coward and just tell her. It will eat you alive if you don't. Just think about it."

I actually have been thinking about it. I think that is the main reason why I have avoided her the past few days. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try again.

"Vincent? You there?"

"Alright JT. I'll go. Give me a few minutes to get ready."

* * *

When I arrive at the park, I see Catherine armored up, and she actually looks kind of cute in the paint ball protectant stuff. I pay for my ticket and grab myself some protectant armor and a paintball gun, then walk over to Catherine and whisper in her ear, "Missed me?"

She spun around and smiled as she said, "Vincent, you came! I'm so glad that you decided to come."

"Yeah, well…JT talked me into it. So give full credit to him."

"I guess I'll have to buy him lunch?"

"No. I probably would have come anyways." I said in a lie.

The refs went over the rules, explained that there was an hour per round, and that if you were shot to return back to the stands. They signaled for everybody to go out and begin hiding…..nows my chance. As me and Catherine enter the woods I freeze up when I prepare to tell her how I feel, then she begins speaking instead, "So Vincent, do you have my back?"

"What?"

"Do you have my back?"

"I don't think that's the object of the game, but sure."

She smiled as she thanked me, and I felt my stomach go into knots again. I have to tell her…..I just got to!

"Catherine….there is something that I need to tell you."

"Okay Vincent…you can tell me anything."

"Are you sure? Please…promise me that you won't flip out on me, okay?"

"I won't Vincent…I promise."

As I prepared to tell her my feelings, the horn went off for the game to begin.

"Whatever it is Vincent…it's going to have to wait til after this round, okay? I promise after this we will talk. I have something I need to tell you too."

What more could she have not told me yet?

* * *

"Alright….we run on three….ready?"

"Yeah….one….."

"Two….."

"Three…GO Catherine!"

We ran down the path and hid behind various trees. This was fun, especially when I could enjoy it with Catherine. We both had sent several people back to the stands. She was amazing and I wanted to tell her that so bad. But this is not the time. Too much fun going on to be spoiled. As we come near a huge tree, we hear footsteps coming close to us. We both turned, I was walking facing her, while she walked backwards facing me. Catherine trips on root to a tree, and upon instinct, I jump to catch her only to cause us to fall with her landing on top of me. I look over at Catherine…and she returned the look, and right when I think were about kiss, a guy jumps out and shoots us both. "HA! Two at one time! YES! I'm the paintball master!"

I sigh in frustration as I look back over at Catherine, who was now frowning. She begins walking towards the stands as I place my index and thumb on the bridge of my nose, "Catherine wait!"

We make it back to the front where a lot of others were standing….not saying a word to each other. This is exactly what I was afraid of happening, yet I let JT talk me into coming anyways. Great.

"Hey, uhm….I got to go Vincent. I have a couple of things I need to take care of before my trip. I'll come by later, okay?"

"Wait, Catherine….did you notice anything happening?"

"Like what?"

Did she seriously not notice that we were about to….kiss? Maybe it was a good thing….

"Never mind…You said earlier you had something to tell me….what was it?"

"Oh…yeah. I was going to tell you that I changed my flight for tomorrow night so that I could get an apartment while I study there."

"You did what?! Catherine…why didn't you tell me?"

"You were always too busy, or too tired to talk to me that I just didn't even bother."

At that moment, I was pissed. Not at her, but at myself for ignoring her. Maybe I deserve this…including her leaving.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go….."

I can't look at her. I just can't do this. My heart breaking once was enough to bear, but twice? I couldn't do this anymore.

"Vincent, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you should just go Catherine…..go to Paris!" And I walked off, and left.

* * *

**~Catherine~**

Stop him!

"Vincent!" I shouted, but he kept going anyways. I begin to cry at the thought that I just lost him. Was it just me? Or did we almost kiss? How can I go to Paris without knowing the truth in words….his words. He was hurt and it was my fault. Every bit of my being wanted to chase after him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Tess approached me and hugged me as she asked, "What happened?"

"We almost kissed."

"What?! Your crying because you both almost kissed?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I was leaning in, or if he was….both? This was totally confusing.

"I also told him about my change of flight."

"Well…what did he say?"

I began crying again as I said, "He left."

"Oh, Cat! I'm so sorry…." and she hugged me once more.

* * *

The next day, I was feeling nervous as time had flew by and it was time to say goodbye to the city. I got ready to head to my dad's law firm to tell him my goodbyes. I had tried to reach Vincent all day but he wasn't answering my calls, nor the door when I went to his apartment. This really hurt me you know? I wish I could see him one last time before I left but he's made it difficult to do so. I enter the firm and walk up to my dads office, knocking on the door, "Hey! Can I come in?"

"Sure darling. Please, sit."

I walk over to a chair and sit in it as I released a huge sigh.

"What's the matter Catherine?"

"Its nothing dad, just I'm really going to miss being here. Not just the firm, but the city. I've grown to love it here and keep telling myself that I'm crazy to leave….."

"Oh, sweetie. The city isn't going anywhere anytime soon….it will be here when you get back."

But the real question was, would Vincent? Would he be here waiting for me when I got back? I highly doubt that he would and I don't really blame him.

"Dad…I'm going t really miss you."

"Come here princess, I'm going to miss you too. You and Heather are my world. You know that right?"

"Of course dad. I love you, but I have to go and say my goodbyes to some other people…so if I have time, I'll stop by on the way to the airport, okay?"

"Well come give your dad a hug then. I love you Catherine! I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too dad."

We hugged and I still couldn't get Vincent off of my mind. Maybe he was at the club instead of upstairs in his apartment. Only one way to find out.

I rushed back to Tess' to say my goodbyes and she jumped out of her door to hug me as soon as I knocked. I looked down at my phone to see if Vincent had called, but nothing. I could feel my heart slowly dying inside and I had to see him to heal it. I finally ask Tess, "Could you call JT and maybe get it out of him on why Vincent is mad at me? I really want to see him Tess."

"I have tried, he won't tell me anything. Says it would go against the bro code or something like that, but I do know where Vincent is….him and JT are down in the club playing pool with some guys from high school, and drinking shots. But don't tell JT I told you, alright?"

"Thanks Tess. I probably should go."

We hugged again, only the grip was tighter this time and I turned around and began running down the stairs.

* * *

As I arrive at Kellers, I noticed loud music coming from inside the building. I took a deep breath as I walked inside. Vincent jumped up and all of the men were staring at me, "Hi. I tried calling, but you didn't answer."

The other guys had went back to cutting up with each other and playing pool as Vincent walked up to me and said, "So, take the hint." and he pushed pass me. Okay, that's it!

"Vincent!" I yelled not caring what attention I had brought to us.

"What?!" he yelled back.

"Don't you yell at me."

"You yelled first."

"Vincent please tell me what I have done to upset you so badly that is making you act like an ass."

"You lied to me."

"No I didn't! Vincent, I tried to tell you I was leaving today, but you wouldn't talk to me! This is not fully my fault here!"

"You could have still told me. How hard was it to say 'Hey Vincent, I'm leaving for Paris early'? You had a choice to tell me when we did speak. You chose not to tell me."

"But for a good reason! Vincent I….I'm not arguing with you anymore. My flight leaves in about an hour and I have to go. I thought I would come by here and see you before I left, and I did…so now I'm leaving. I would be lying if i said i wouldn't miss you...I will miss you terribly...Goodbye Vincent."

As I turned around to leave he yelled, "Why didn't you just tell me? Why was it so hard for you to tell me the truth?"

I couldn't look at him….I couldn't tell him how I feel.

"Answer me!" he demanded and I shouted back in tears, "IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!" and I stormed out of the club.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

I ran my hand through my hair and threw my pool stick as I walked up to my apartment. JT came in soon after I entered it and he asked, "What's going on?"

"She's gone JT."

"So go after her dude! Stop lying to yourself and grow some and go after her!"

"It's not that simple JT."

"Yes it is. Stop coming up with excuses why you can't be with her, or why you can't even try to be. Tell her how you feel, V! You might be surprised to know that maybe the feelings are mutual."

"Yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Why else would she have been crying when she left."

Oh my god. What have I done? I need to get to her fast.

"Your right. I gotta tell her."

"So what are you waiting for? GO!"

* * *

I rushed out to my car and started it and the radio began to play _Say Something. _What perfect timing too. I sped my way to the airport and when I finally make it there, I jump out of the car and began running. When I got inside the airport I ran for the terminal meant for the plane that was going to Paris. When I couldn't find her in the crowd of people, I began yelling her name. I started to panic when I couldn't find her then I finally saw her standing at the window staring out of it. I swallowed my pride, and I sighed deeply. It's now or never.

I walk up to her and she says, "Vincent what are you doing here?"

"I lied too Catherine. I didn't tell you the full truth neither."

"What are you talking about?"

Now or never…

"Catherine, I can't really explain how or why, but I have fallen completely, madly in love with you and I know it doesn't make sense because we have only known each other for a short time, but I am, Catherine….I'm crazy about you. I dream about you in my sleep, I wake up in the mornings wanting nothing more than to be around you, I go nuts when your not around me….I have never felt this way about anyone else besides you. I am here telling you this because I can't let you leave….please…..stay here with me."

Tears fell from her face as she repeatedly blinked taking in all that was just said.

"Vincent, I don't know what to say…"

"So say nothing and show me how you feel instead." and at the same time of me saying that, I bent down and began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as our kiss deepened. I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer to me and her tiny figure fit against me perfectly. She then pulls away when the intercom announces her flight and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes and says, "I have to go. I'm sorry." and she walked past me towards the terminal to her flight.

I tried and that was all that mattered. My eyes began to water when she walks inside of the terminal. I knew it was too good to be true. "DAMMIT!"

As I'm walking through the airport, I stop to watch her plane leave. I felt sick to my stomach as it took off and disappeared into the sky. I continued walking towards the doors when suddenly I hear my name. I turn around to see Catherine and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Was she really standing there or was I imagining it?

She started running towards me and then jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and began kissing me passionately. I ran my hands all over her back trying to find ways to have her closer to me. Then I pulled away and starred into her eyes as she said, "Vincent I am crazy, deeply in love with you. I couldn't go without you, especially after you kissed me. Call me crazy because it doesn't even make sense. I want to be with you Vincent."

"Your crazy Catherine." I said as I smiled and kissed her again, just as passionately as we were.

* * *

****A/N: …Tums anybody? Lol. I had went very differently from what I had planned for this chapter. I was going to originally have her go on to Paris, but decided while listening to Say Something by A Great Big World to have her chase him through the airport which led to them being together. I am going to continue this story however long it takes me, so no worries it's not over. Thanks for the reviews on chapter 5, your all so nice! This chapter was my favorite out of the entire story, and I think it might be yours too. Now it's Q/A time….Where do you think VinCat will go from here? Put your answers into a review and let me know what you think. Get to it…NOW haha! Just kidding, you don't have to. Love you guys! I'll try to update soon.****


	7. Chapter 7

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Catherine~**

Kissing Vincent was like getting a fix. Felt so good once consumed by it, yet deeply addicting to the point that it drove you insane when you wasn't able to do it. When he kissed me at the airport, I had felt faint, almost like I had overdosed on his love. Speaking of airport, I decided not to go to Paris and I got my job back at dad's law firm…..I'm pretty happy with my decision because my life couldn't get any more better than this. I have a great job. Awesome friends and family….then there was….Vincent.

Here we are 2 months after both, me and Vincent confessed our love for one another, and it seems like we can't get enough of each other. I don't think I would be able to function if Vincent wasn't in my life because the love is just so strong between us, it feels like we could take on the world together. Without him I would be defeated and weak. But first thing first, I have a confession to make. I'm actually a virgin and I know it may not seem like it….but, Zeke lied when he told Vincent I liked it rough, I honestly didn't know what sex felt like. But I let Zeke lie only because I don't know how Vincent would feel about it. I mean sure, he had respected me for not wanting to do it, but I felt bad for making him miss out.

My next step was to make my confession to Vincent…tonight actually…we are going out to dinner tonight to celebrate me getting a show case with some of my art. I had dad to thank for that, he knew people and he put in a good word for me and showed off some of my stuff. I was really excited to get some time with Vincent tonight since real life was totally hectic for me. I had work of the mornings and I took night classes through the week…plus homework. Since dad saw my struggles with juggling everything, he decided to give me 2 days off during the week so I could have time to do what I want. So I headed over to the club to see Vincent…God knows I've missed him.

When I entered nobody was around so I called out to Vincent. He appeared from being in the back carrying out a crate of booze to put up on the shelves.

"Hey you!" I said, practically skipping towards him as I planted a quick kiss on his lips followed by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey back. I missed you Catherine."

"I know. It's just everything at work and school has been piling up and….."

"You don't have to explain it to me. I understand. Today, just relax. Enjoy your time off."

He's so friggin amazing!

"You want me to help?"

"No, I got this. You need to enjoy your day anyways like I said." And he gave me a quick peck as he turned around to start putting liquors on the shelves. I began helping him anyways and he grabbed my hands, turning to face me as he said, "Relax. It's okay, I'm a big boy."

"Mmmmm, are you now?" I said as I began kissing Vincent. He grabbed me from behind my legs and lifted me up to sit on the bar, placing his body in between my legs. He moved his kisses to my neck and I said breathlessly, "Vincent…..we should stop."

He stopped and looked at me as I continued, "….Vincent? Uhm…I haven't told you everything, but only because I was embarrassed of what you might think about me…..now don't laugh at me when I tell you, but….I have had my reasons why we couldn't…you know….have sex."

"Okay...what is it?"

"Well, its because….I'm a virgin. I have no experience with anything sexual other than kissing."

Vincent began smiling and he continued kissing me. I pulled away again and said, "So your okay with it? Me being a virgin, I mean."

"Of course. Actually I kind of thought that was why we didn't do anything other than kissing, not saying I mind...I love kissing you. And for the record I don't think of you any less for it."

"That's what scares me. I want to have sex with you…but I'm not sure I'm ready. I'm scared you will leave me."

Vincent cupped my face as he looked into my eyes and said, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you…ever. I'm too crazy about you to do that, and I know that most guys would leave quickly after hearing that, but….I'm not most guys, otherwise I would have left a month ago. I'm still here and your not getting rid of me that easily…not now, or forever."

"Forever is a long time Mr. Keller….you might want to reconsider your choice of words."

"I can't and I won't, cause I am so in love with you."

We began kissing even more passionate than before. I didn't think that I could take much more without ripping his clothes off and taking him here on the bar, but was I ready for this? Probably not, but I was willing to try. I took his right hand and placed it on my left breast only to have him say, "What are you doing? I thought you wasn't ready for something like this."

"I want you Vincent…more than you know. I think I'm ready to try. Besides, who could I ask to do it better than you?" His eyes darkened with desire as I continued, "I don't want anybody else but you to do this." We began kissing hard as he massaged my breast with his hand. I arched my back and let out a moan as Tess entered the club, "Hey…oooooh, god….I'm sorry. I'll just come back later."

I struggled for my breath and hopped off of the bar, my cheeks were probably as red as Christmas lights right now, and I said, "Tess. Hey! Uhm….sorry about that. We got a little carried away." I looked over at Vincent who was slightly laughing at what just happened as he turned around to continue stocking the shelves.

"I came over hoping I would find JT here. Have either of you seen him?"

"No." we both said at the same time.

"You two need to stop that, your beginning to freak me out, alright?" Tess said with a laugh as she left.

"Well that was embarrassing…..I'm going to head home, but I'll see you at 7?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world babe."

"Good answer. I love you." I said as I gave him another kiss. When I pulled away to head out of the club, Vincent snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him, kissing me again. "Vincent….stop it!" I said in a playful tone, "As much as I would love to stay and make-out with you, I have a date tonight and I don't want to be late."

"He's got to be the luckiest guy in New York….I love you, and I'll see you at 7."

* * *

**~Vincent~**

Things are going pretty great for me lately. I have the most beautiful, amazing woman in my life and I don't know how I ended up so lucky to have her. I really couldn't imagine life without her, only to think about losing her is like taking a bullet to the head. This entire time she was so close to me and I never took the time to notice until her car broke down. I guess I have her starter to thank for that. As I finish stocking the shelves, I pull out my phone to ring JT to let him know that Tess was looking for him. By the time I had called him, she had already found him. Those two were from separate worlds yet they didn't seem to mind being together. I was truly happy for JT to have found love when he usually didn't think he would have.

As I finished cleaning up the club, I had realized that I was going to be running late for dinner. SHIT! I locked the clubs door then ran upstairs to get ready. I jumped in to the shower and dressed in my favorite pair of jeans with a white long sleeve cotton button up shirt. I trimmed my facial hair and slicked back my hair as I took one final look at myself in the mirror, and for a 29 year old, I sure looked good. What? Guys have to look their best too, especially when trying to impress your hot girlfriend on a date. I sprayed myself with cologne and headed out the door.

When I arrived at Catherine's, I looked at my watch to be relieved that I was right on time. I hoped out of my car and ran up the stairs to her apartment. When I knocked, I heard her at the door say, "I'm not fully ready yet but I'm sliding my key under the door and once I do, give me 10 seconds to run back to the bedroom cause I'm not exactly dressed yet."

Damn it Catherine, why must you tease me so.

"Alright. I'm ready."

She slid the key under the door and I picked it up along with counting to 10, "1….2….3…." As I made it to 10, I unlocked the door and opened it to Catherine standing there in a black bra with red lace, along with matching panties. Her hair was curled to beautiful waves that elegantly laid on her shoulders. Her make-up was matching her outfit, dark shadow with eyeliner and mascara which brought out her beautiful green emeralds and her lips were signature with a red lipstick. I quickly shut the door behind me and was breath taken by her beauty. Candles were lit replacing the lights that she had turned off. Red, pink, and white rose pedals covered the floor in what looked like a trail leading to her room. I was speechless and didn't know what to say. "Catherine…what's all of this for? And why are you…."

"Like I said before, I'm ready to do this. I want you to be my first….and hopefully my last."

She began moving closer to me as I tried to find words. Only stutters escaped my lips.

Catherine got even closer and whispered on my lips, "What's wrong Vincent? Don't you want me?"

* * *

"I…..I, uhm…." Vincent swallowed his breath as she began kissing him. He didn't fight it neither due to have been wanting her for so long. He ran his right hand through her hair and his left hand was on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Catherine ran her hands up his chest and hooked her fingers in between the buttons of his shirt as she ripped it open, exposing his chest and abs. She slowly, yet seductively ran her hands up his bare body, slowly pushing the the shirt off his shoulders til it slipped completely off. Not once did either of them stop kissing. It seemed merely impossible to do so. Catherine pulled away momentarily so that they could catch their breath. Her eyes looked up at Vincent's, both filled with hunger and want. Their lips met again in complete ecstasy as he picked her up in a cradle and walked her to her bedroom. It too was decorated with rose pedals and candles too, but had a more exotic look about it with the red silky sheets on the bed.

He sat her down on the bed and stepped back to look at her once more as he yanked his belt off and tossed it on the floor. Catherine stood to assist him, eyes were still locked, and finally his pants fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them as they began kissing once again and with one hand, and three fingers, her bra clasp released and he trailed kisses from her lips to her shoulder as he tucked his fingers under the straps of her bra and sexually removed them from her shoulders til her breasts were exposed. He began massaging her left breast while he licked and kissed on her neck, causing her to go into a deep frenzy of moans as she arched her back. He then trailed his hand from her breast down to her butt, squeezing on her right cheek. Catherine turned her body, her butt slightly brushing against his erection causing him to let out a moan of pure pleasure. He moved the hair off her neck and began kissing it while he massaged her breast in his right hand, and squeezed her left hip in the other hand. She snaked her right arm behind her around his neck, then turned her head to kiss him again.

As she turned her body to face him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying them on the bed. He pulled from the kiss and sat up on his knees admiring her body, and noticed he had forgot to remove her panties and his boxers. Didn't take him no time before they were both completely nude and he crawled over top of her. His brothers dog tags dangled from his neck, lightly brushing her neck. He grabbed them and slipped them over his head and reached them over onto her night stand. When he returned eye contact with her, he then said, "Are you sure that your ready for this?"

She raised up and touched foreheads with him as she responded, "More than you know. I love you Vincent and I couldn't be more sure. I want you…all of you. I'm in this and there is no going back now."

She began kissing him again, both touching tongues together as they laid back onto the bed. Vincent trailed kisses from breasts down to her hip, then back up to her neck as Catherine relaxed her legs letting Vincent know she gave him full access to enter her. He pulled from the kiss to look into her eyes as he slowly slipped his erection inside of her. She arched her back and screamed out his name once he finally filled her. "Am I hurting you? I can stop if its too much."

"NO!...Keep going Vincent." And he slowly moved in and out of her to be gentle.

Both were breathing uncontrollably, Catherine moaned in pain and in pleasure, and Vincent grunted by how good she felt around his manhood. He caressed her breast as their lips touched and it was almost too much for her to bare. He raised them up, not breaking the sexual contact and she began to move top of him. Her arms locked around his neck while she pulled at his hair as he grabbed her hips to assist her movements on him. Both began breathing faster as Catherine began moving faster. Both screamed out moans of pleasure to every thrust of movement between them. Vincent dug his fingers in Catherine's back as she dug her nails into his, both begging for more. Catherine cupped Vincent's face as she continued moving on him and said in a seductive, yet whispering moan, "Vincent, I love you."

"I love you too Catherine." They began kissing again only this time they had reached their climax. Catherine moaned into Vincent's mouth as it had come to an end then she laid her head onto his shoulder as her body finished its high from reaching ecstasy. She fell back onto the bed, Vincent soon after her, and they tried to catch their breaths.

"Oh my God, Vincent. That was amazing….."

"Yeah? Tell me about it. For somebody who didn't have any experience you sure do know how to work it."

"All this time I have missed out on this? Jesus! Where have you been all my life?"

"I'm here now."

Catherine rubbed his face as she smiled and said, "Can we do it again?"

"Already?"

"Yeah. It's not like we can go to dinner now, since that plan was thrown out the window hours ago."

Vincent smiled as he turned over on top of Catherine and began kissing her again.

* * *

****A/N: Everybody okay? Lol. Need ice? Yeah? Sorry it has took me so long to update, as some of you may already know, I have had sick kids and a close friend of mine was involved in a bad wreck and I have been trying so hard to find out his status. I didn't plan on putting them romantically together yet but a lot of you have requested me to, hence why the time period bumped up 2 months lol. Please review letting me know what you think about this chapter. I don't have any questions for this chapter, but I probably will next chapter. Thanks for reading and being fans of this fanfic, I couldn't continue without you! Love you guys and I'll try to update soon.****


	8. Chapter 8

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Catherine~**

I opened my eyes and began to smile when I saw the melted candle wax dried upon my furniture. Words couldn't even begin to describe my night with Vincent last night. It wasn't just sex…..we made love….several times to be exact. I really don't remember what time it was exactly when we fell asleep, but I do know we had dinner at like 2 this morning followed by more love making. I hated to have to leave Vincent for work after our eventful night, but the bills here won't get paid any other way.

As I slip out of bed and pull on my robe, Vincent turned over and smiled me. "Good morning."

"Morning." I retorted as I bent down to give him a quick kiss.

"How are you feeling this morning? You okay?"

"Yea…never felt so good in my life. Unfortunately, I have to go to work, then I have classes tonight so, this is sort of a bittersweet moment for me. I'm really going to miss you Vincent."

"After last night, I think I might miss you more. Are you sure that you were a virgin?"

"Well, I'm not now but I think you already know that, but yes, I _was_ a virgin. Why do you keep asking me that?"

He smiled as he sat up in the bed watching me find clothes to wear and he said, "It's just, I have been with a few women in my life, not saying it proudly, but none of them were as wonderful as you in bed."

"Wow…is that a line to get me back in bed?"

"Is it working?"

"No….well, maybe. Or maybe we could move things to the shower?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"I'm kidding Vincent. I actually need to be getting ready for work."

Vincent hopped out of bed nude and walked over to me from behind. His arms snaked around my waist as he began kissing and growling on my neck.

"Vincent…..If you keep doing that to me I'll never get ready for work."

"Mmmm, that's the idea of it." And he continued placing kisses on my neck. I dropped the clothes in my hands and spun around facing him as we began kissing. He picked me up and I hooked my legs around his waist as he pushed my robe off of my shoulders til it fell to the floor. He carried us to the bathroom and turned the shower on. We continued kissing under the heated pressure of the water as he pinned my body between his and the wall. Water poured down our bodies as he entered my sex driving me completely wild. His touch. His kiss. His love and passion for me were all combined together with each thrust.

* * *

As I walk back into my bedroom after our 100th time of love making, Vincent walks in soon after. I really couldn't help it, and I yanked his towel off playfully. I laughed when he jumped from the shock of me doing so and I continued to get dressed. Finally the dreadful part came, we had to part from each other until the weekend. I locked my apartment, then hand in hand, we walked down the stairs to my car without a word.

"This really sucks. I really wish I could spend the day with you Vincent….but we both know that I can't. I'm really going to miss you."

"Ditto. But as the old saying goes, 'Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder'. We have the rest of today, then all day tomorrow to suffer through…but it will be all worth it in the end. I love you Catherine, and I will miss you too. Are you coming to the club tomorrow night? Or am I having JT take my place and I take you out to dinner…for real this time?"

"Ha ha very funny. You know you liked it Vincent."

"Is it possible to have liked it _too_ much?"

"I'm sure it is, but for now…I'm headed to work. I'll meet you at the club tomorrow night. As always, I love you."

We kissed and I hopped into my car and left.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

For the love of God last night was truly the cherry on top of a fine sundae. Never once did I see that coming, not that I'm complaining. She truly is full of surprises. I hated that she had to go, but I understand too. Heather moved out with a job offer in Chicago soon after Catherine came back, which left all the bills back on Catherine. I helped when she would let me, but most of the time she wouldn't. Shes very independent when it comes to stuff like that.

The club had been making really good progress and it wasn't that uncomfortable to be there anymore. I mean sure the memories didn't die out, I still miss my brothers, but I had everything where I wanted it. My phone began to ring and when I looked at it I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Vincent?"

"Who is this?"

"Vincent…its me, Tori. Wait! Don't hang up…please. I need your help."

"What is it now? Jealous that things are actually going good for me? I'll pass Tori…go call your boyfriend and ask him to help."

"Vincent please! I can't do that….he hit me. Please I'll do anything! I need you right now as a friend. You know I don't have many friends that I can talk to."

I couldn't trust Tori as far as I could throw myself, but she sounds sincere and I wouldn't wish that off on her. It just wasn't like me.

"Alright fine…where are you at?"

"The condo. Please hurry, I'm scared that he might come back."

"Tori, I'm doing this for you, but for myself. Try anything with me and I will leave faster than you can say bitch. Got it?"

"Yeah…sure. Whatever you say….thank you!"

I have the feeling that I'm going to regret doing this but if I don't try to help, then it will be on my conscious and I can't have that.

* * *

As I arrive at Tori's condo, I take the elevator up. Something keeps telling me that this isn't right….like I shouldn't be here. Maybe it was because of Catherine. I didn't tell her I was coming here and now that my gut is telling me something isn't right about it, I kind of wish I did. When the elevators open and I make it to her door, Tori swings it open and lays her head on my chest crying, "Thank you so much for coming Vincent. I didn't know who else to call."

"Yeah…"

We entered the condo and Tori closes the door behind us, wiping a few tears away.

"So I hear your with a lawyers daughter."

"I am."

"Is she good to you?"

"More than good, actually. She is something else….amazing."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes…why? What's it to you anyways?"

"Vincent…I have been thinking about us lately and I realized some things….I wasn't that nice to you and I was controlling and I should have loved you like you deserved. I hate myself for being the reason we broke up and honestly I just wanted to say that I was sorry for everything I have put you through. I understand why you hate me now."

Ugh! Now I'm feeling bad.

"I don't hate you Tori…I just hate your ways of handling things. But its over now, so don't worry about it. I'm happy now."

She walked over to the counter and poured us a cup of coffee, turned around and handed me a cup.

"Thank you, but I need to get going. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now. Thank you Vincent for coming over."

"No problem."

As I walked towards the door, Tori grabbed my wrist and I turned around she kissed me. Within seconds of her placing the kiss onto my lips, I pulled away quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Vincent we should be the ones together. I was too blinded to see that you were my soul mate. I love you, please don't go. I'll do anything….I'm in love with you."

"I'm sorry Tori. My feelings for you were real at one point. Not anymore. I'm in love with somebody else that actually treats me right. You had your chance and you blew it along with breaking my heart. You…me….were done here."

As I open the door she shouted, "She will never love you the way I love you. NEVER! You hear me?"

I turn around and retorted, "Your right Tori…she will never love me the way you love me…she will always love me even more." And I left.

Tori shuts her door, tears falling from her face. She began smiling as she said to herself, "If I can't I have you Vincent Keller, then nobody can."

* * *

**~Catherine – The Next Day~**

"Dad? A Mrs. Peters is on line 3. She said that it has to do with a private matter?"

"Oh, yes. I'll take it."

I think that the private matter my dad was about to take care of had nothing to do with a case. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it, but hey, it could happen, right? My mom has been dead for a while, so it could be a good thing for my dad to start living again.

As the day came to an end at the office, I began putting files back into the file cabinet when I hear a knock on my door, "It's open."

When I turn around to face my visitor it was a tall female with red curly hair, and blue eyes. "Do you have an appointment? Because we are about to close and…."

"No…no appointment. Actually, I came here to see you."

"Me? Why me? Do I know you?"

"You probably have heard of me, I'm Tori…Vincent's ex."

"Oh…OH! Hi! Uhm…I'm sorry…." I extended my hand out to Tori as I continued, "Catherine Chandler. Nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same, but under certain circumstances….."

"Wait…circumstances like what?"

"Oh nothing big really…I was hoping maybe you could tell Vincent to stop stalking me."

What is she talking about? Is this some kind of sick joke?

"I'm not sure I'm understanding what your saying, Tori."

"Well he's been stalking me recently. I have a new life now…and ever since I got a new boyfriend, Vincent has been parked outside of the condo building every night and its beginning to freak me out. If you could be a darling and pass the message, maybe he will listen to you."

"This is a mistake. Surely he wouldn't do that."

She pulled out some photos of Vincent's car out in front of the condo building and I started to feel like the very life was slowly being ripped from my body.

"You see? I didn't want it to come to this Catherine, but he has made things difficult for me. And if this doesn't stop him, then I will have no choice but to press charges against him, along with a restraining order."

"I understand." I said as my eyes burned by the sudden buildup of tears.

Tori walked towards the door then turned and said, "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. I hope this doesn't ruin anything for you. Thanks for understanding."

She left and I felt like I couldn't breathe. How could he do this to me? Especially after my surrender to him. I knew it had to be too good to be true, but the slight feeling of denial still lingered in my mind and I just knew that I had to talk to him myself and get his side of the story.

* * *

Time had come to head to the club, Tess came over to my apartment so that we could ride together. At first, I wasn't going to go…but decided I might as well get this over with and face Vincent with what Tori had told me and even showed me. I dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans with a silk dark purple tube top and I pulled my hair up into a clip with it slightly dangling on each side of the clip in a sort of pony tail, followed by fixing my make-up. It was supposed to be chilly tonight, so I grabbed my black leather jacket and we headed out of the apartment.

The crowd was wild, the music was pumping and the bar didn't have one single stool open to sit down. Me and Tess walked over to a table where I hung my jacket on the back of my chair. I was getting nervous at the thought of bringing up my conversation with Tori, but I had to get it off my chest. "Tess, I'll be right back. I'm going to the bar to see Vincent, okay?" I shouted over the crowd and she nodded. I took a deep breath and walked my way over to the bar and waited til he finshed with some of the customers. While sitting there waiting, I couldn't get Tori's words out of my head. I felt an arm snake around my waist from behind me and I jumped from being startled when I saw that it some drunk guy that I didn't even know.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You wanna dance?"

"No, sorry. I'm taken."

"Doesn't mean that we can't have a harmless dance. I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind."

"Sorry, but not interested."

"Oh come on baby….make me a happy man tonight."

"I said NO! Now get your hands off me!"

Vincent approached us and boy did he look pissed, "He giving you problems, babe?"

"So this must be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah! I am! And if you don't take your filthy hands off my girl, then me and you will be having some serious problems buddy."

"Alright…alright. Fine! Your loss sweetheart."

As the man walked away I look at Vincent and said, "Can we talk?...Like now?"

"Why? What's wrong? You okay?"

"Privately? Please." And I walked off towards Vincent's apartment, him soon after me.

"Catherine, what's going on?"

"You tell me….."

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"Tori came by my work place this evening…."

"What?"

"She told me that you have been stalking her and she even showed me photos of your car parked outside of her condo….Why were you there?"

"She called me last night and said that her boyfriend had roughed her up and that she needed a friend to talk to, that's all. She must have took the photos when I first got there. Catherine believe me when I say that I am not stalking her."

"Why would she take the time to take photos of you outside of her condo?"

"Well, when I got ready to leave…she uh…..she kissed me and…."

"Unbelievable!" I said as I stormed off and out of the club. I guess I'll be walking home tonight.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

I chased after Catherine and ran up to JT and asked him to cover for me til I got back. He agreed and out the door I went. "Catherine! Wait!" I said as I jogged up in front of her to stop her.

"Catherine…listen to me. I can explain everything."

"You know what? Save it! I trusted you Vincent….I surrendered myself to you and I thought we was something special…."

I cupped her face as tears began to fall down her cheeks, "We are something special, please let me explain…..I went over there as a friend that's it. I didn't stay long and as I was leaving she kissed me and I pulled away instantly. It meant nothing to me because I'm in love with you and you only. Nobody will mean as much as you do to me…please you gotta believe me!"

"So it meant nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"You swear?"

"On my life!"

"And you weren't stalking her?"

"No! Never! I would never give her the pleasure of it."

We locked eyes then Catherine wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. Then as she pulled away and looked up at me, as I looked down at her, we began kissing.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me you went there…."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"But, I forgive you. Your always trying to do the right thing Vincent, and I love you so much for that."

"You know, the night is still young and JT is covering for me at the bar if you wanna go 'hang out'."

"Hmmm….sounds tempting. But, I came here with Tess and she's probably worried about me right about now, so…maybe later?"

"I'll hold you to it then."

* * *

I took Catherine's hand, webbed my fingers with hers and we walked back to the club together. When we entered Tess rushed up to us, "Where have you been?"

"Went out for a stroll, no worries Tess. Vincent was with me."

The DJ announced for everyone to grab a partner and get ready for a slow dance as he began playing _Say Something, _the exact same song that played the night I confessed my love to  
Catherine at the airport. She looked up at me with big eyes, knowing that song had played that night and I smiled at her as I said, "Dance with me."

We walked out onto the dance floor along with the other duos and Catherine wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on the small of her back.

"_Say Something I'm giving up on you."_

"_I'll be the one if you want me to."_

"_Anywhere I would've followed you."_

"_Say Something I'm giving up on you."_

"_And I…"_

"_I'm feeling so small"_

"_It was over my head."_

"_I know nothing at all."_

"_And I…"_

"_Will stumble and fall."_

"_I'm still learning to love."_

"_Just starting to crawl."_

"_Say Something I'm giving up on you."_

As the song started to die out, I bent down and began kissing her. It felt like we were the only two in the room at that moment. I pulled from the kiss leaving our foreheads together while I breathed in her sweet scent as she said to me, "I love you Vincent."

Everytime I hear those words come out of her mouth, my knees felt so weak, my soul shivered to her touch, and my heart raced to every kiss we had ever embraced. Life would be worthless to me without her in it….how would I be able to function? I cringe at the thought of her not existing and yet our story had only just begun. How could I have fallen so deeply, so fast? It seems impossible to happen, but here I am living proof of it. In that moment of her telling me that she loved me made me feel proud to be in her life. She showed me how worthy I was to have her….."I love you too, Catherine." And we began to kiss yet again.

* * *

****A/N: Hey darlings! Thanks for your lovely reviews : ) they are what keep the story going. I am really enjoying writing this story so much because every bit of what I have been writing, I can picture in my mind as I'm writing it. Makes it all the more easier, along with your reviews to keep going. I am sorry if the whole kiss from Tori bothered you, but it had its purpose for the argument near the end of this chapter, along with future chapters as well. I'm sorry if I ever bore you with any of these chapters, but not everything is meant to be perfect, right? Lol. I hope that you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. Now the question, What do you think Tori's plan will be after finding out VinCat are still together? Please share your answers in the review box and also let me know what you think about this chapter. Love you ALL so so so much! Thanks for being awesome fans! XOXOXO!****


	9. Chapter 9

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Catherine~**

I wake up to the sun's rays again and turn over in Vincent's arms to face him. He's still sleeping and I find myself smiling at how beautiful this man looks when he's doing so. It could never get old being in his arms, you know? Arms that made me feel safe….loved….. and comfort. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew it would end soon. I continue to stare at him as he began to wake up. His eyes opened and at the same time he was smiling too. "Good morning." I said as I pushed his hair back out of his face.

We kissed as he grumbled and said, "Good morning indeed." And we kissed again. Before it could escalate to anything further, Vincent pulled away and asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

I gave him my famous seductive smiles as I bit my bottom lip and said, "Hungry? Yes! For food? No."

"Well, as much as I would love to take you up on that offer I'm hungry…for food, not saying that I'm not hungry for the other, cause I am…."

"Mmm-hmmm….right." I said as I laughed and sprung out of the bed to put on my clothes. He too put on a pair of black plaid pajama pants along with a black hooded, yet casual jacket and he pushed up the sleeves and left it open, exposing his abs and chest. God I love his body.

We enter the kitchen and I hop up on his counter and sit as he preps omelets.

"Catherine, I want you to meet to meet Bernice. She owns the Midnight Café and works there and she's been a part of my life for a very long time now. She's been like a mother to me and my brothers, when they were alive anyways….If you don't want to it's fine. I underst….."

"Vincent!..." I interrupted to stop his rambling and I smiled at him as I hopped off the counter and walked up to him. I cupped his face as I continued, "I would love to meet Bernice, even though I may already have as many times as I have been there…but to _officially _meet her would be an honor if that is what makes you happy."

"It means a lot to me Catherine. Thank you."

"You know I'm all for making my guy happy so, your welcome."

After we ate breakfast and we cleaned up and dressed to go out, we headed for the coffee shop, hand in hand.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

I know I may have said it a million times, but this girl is so amazing. Everything she does shows me how much she truly loves me, and reminds me why I'm so crazy about her. Every little moment counts, like now for example….were holding hands like we have many times before and it still gives me butterflies. That fact alone shows that I am truly in love and I hope that I can feel this way forever…with her by my side.

As we reach the coffee shop, I notice Catherine is nervous. "Babe, it's fine. She won't bite you."

"That's not what I'm worried about Vincent…I'm scared she won't like me."

"Are you kidding? She'll love you! I know Bernice, and she will adore you just as much as me. Plus your good to me. That's all that matters to her. Just be yourself and I promise everything will be fine."

I placed my thumb and index finger under her chin to raise her head to look at me. "You will be fine." And I kissed her. I took her hand in mine, and webbed our fingers as we walked inside the Café.

"Hey Vince! How are you?"

"Hey! Bernice! I'm good…Uhm, Bernice this is my girlfriend, Catherine….Catherine, this is Bernice."

Catherine extended her arm out to shake Bernice's hand and Bernice walked out from behind the counter over to us.

"Now, let me get a better look at you…Catherine is it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you work?"

"Yes…at my father's Law Firm over on the 92nd. I'm a secretary."

"Ahh, so your Thomas Chandler's daughter. I never realized who you were til now."

"You know him?"

Bernice began to smile and sighed as she began speaking, "Thomas and Vanessa, your mother, use to come in here all the time. A set schedule as a matter of fact almost always at 12 noon. We all became friends and your mother and I spent a lot of girl time together. When she got sick, I knew then that things would never be the same so, I distanced myself. You were a little girl then…probably 5 or 6. The night she died, she had requested for me to be there…so your father called me, and I went over to the hospital, and you and Heather were in the waiting room with your father when I arrived. Your father was upset so I knew then that she had passed before I had got there. I haven't seen your father since….I figured he was upset with me for not showing up at the hospital sooner. Now that I think about it, you have your mothers eyes….and her smile. She adored both of you girls very much…and Thomas too."

I looked over at Catherine who was fighting tears. She blinked while rubbing her eyes as she said, "Excuse me for a minute….I need to get some fresh air." And she walked out. Bernice looked back over to me and apologized as she turned around to get back to her duties. I ordered 2 black coffee's, paid her, then left and walked out to Catherine sitting on the bench crying.

"I bought you a coffee."

"Thanks….I'll drink it later."

"Catherine, I didn't know that she knew your family. I'm sorry if she upset you."

"No, no…don't apologize. It's okay, I didn't know she was close to my mom neither. I do remember a woman vaguely hanging out with my mother, but I didn't know that it was Bernice. I'll be fine Vincent, really I will. It's just that its been so long since my mother passed away that I had forgotten that day…well, I pushed it in the back of my head to move forward so I wouldn't have to think about it anymore."

"Catherine I had no idea. You never really talk about your mom…I'm so sorry."

She leaned over on my shoulder and buried her face into my chest and began to cry. My heart felt like it was being ripped apart by every sob she made. It was killing me to see her like this and all I wanted to do was take away her pain and it killed me even more because I couldn't. I held her as close to me as I could and I placed a kiss on top of her head hoping that it would help her feel better, but of course it didn't.

"Come on Catherine, I'll walk you home."

"I'm sorry I ruined our plans Vincent. I'll be fine to walk alone…maybe try to get some things cleared off my mind. I just need to be alone right now."

"Alright. I love you Catherine. You know where to find me." I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Listen, I need you to do this for me alright? The sooner that she is out of the picture, the sooner me and Vincent can work on being together again. I won't take no for an answer….Are you going to do this or not?...I can't do it cause it will be too obvious and besides, you have a record whereas I don't and you have nothing else to lose. I DO! I can't lose Vincent again, I WON'T!...Thanks Mikey, you know I love you to death for this…Oh, and one more thing, don't kill her just rough her up enough to scare her away from him, okay?...Oh Mikey, you're a life saver. I always knew I could count on you and when your through, come over to my place so I can reward you thoroughly. Thanks again!"

Tori hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face as she looked over at a photo of her and Vincent when they were together, "You will be mine, lover….you will be mine."

* * *

**~Catherine~**

Memories can be a good thing, then again they can be bad. Memories of my mother were forced back into my head after the conversation with Bernice and I wasn't mad at the little woman, she didn't realize how touchy the subject was….but I still felt depressed to think of my mom. I miss her a lot and wish she was here to meet Vincent. She would have loved him as much as I do and he is missing out on meeting the most wonderful woman in my life. Why mom? Why did you have to get sick and leave me, Heather, and dad? Why did I have to grow up without you to tuck me in at night? Why wasn't you there when I got my first heart break in high school? I needed you there for me when I went to prom and when I graduated high school. Why did you have to miss out on all of that? I kept asking to myself these questions and I still didn't have any answers.

As I made it home to my apartment, I stuck the key in the door and unlocked it. As I entered, shut the door behind me, and locked it back, I turned around to a man standing there with an evil smile on his face. He then said, "I promise I'll make this quick." And he knocked me down to the ground and beat me. I grunted with every blow and I tried to scream for help. Briefly he had stopped and raised back up into a standing position then kicked the wind out of me. I finally gasped for air and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Take this as a warning to stay away from Vincent…I was sent here by Tori and if you tell Vincent who sent me here, I'll come back, and the next time you won't be so lucky to make it out alive, and neither will Vincent…..I'll get him too. So I'll say it again, break up with pretty boy and stay away from him. Got me?"

I am unable to move…to speak…..only tears ran down my face from the pain. Once he left, I crawled my way into the living room I propped myself up against the couch and pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed Tess.

"Tess? I…I need you to come over….I was just assaulted, badly. I'm having a hard time breathing…..hurry!" I hung up the phone and dropped it next to me as I began to cry hysterically. I didn't want to break up with Vincent, but I didn't want Vincent to get hurt. I mean to hell with what they do to me, I don't care really as long as they leave Vincent alone and don't hurt him I'll be fine. And tori? Why the hell would she go this far only to be rejected again? What point is she proving?

Tess and JT came running through my door to my aide and I instantly shot a look at JT and said in a whisper, "Please don't tell Vincent."

"Catherine he's my best friend. I can't hide this from him. He'll hate me for life and I won't live with that. He deserves to know."

"JT…..Please. That guy….he said he would kill me and Vincent if I told….please….you can't tell Vincent! I am begging you!"

"The police can help you Cat, you can't keep this a secret. What if the guy comes back anyways? Your taking a bigger risk of your life by not telling, than you would be taking if you do tell."

"Look, I'm not reporting this and that is final. Tess, be my friend for once instead of a cop and hear me out when I say that I will NOT put Vincent's life in danger over this."

"Over what?!"

Oh no! Vincent is here. I tried to get up off the floor to run to the bathroom to hide, but I was beaten so badly that I could hardly move. Terror and anger was written all over Vincent's face as he came closer to me.

"Who did this to you?!"

"Vincent…I'm fine."

"NO! Who did this to you?!"

"I'm sorry Vincent I can't….."

* * *

Vincent knelt down to me and wiped away a tear off of my face as it fell. I looked away from him, embarrassed for him to see me like this. And now my next challenge was to get rid of him to save us both. I think I cried more for that than the whole incident itself and I didn't know how I was going to just leave him. Would he even believe me? Would he figure out that Tori had a part in this attack? I just didn't know what to do, what to say….this was the moment I had to tell the love of my life goodbye, and maybe for forever. I miss him already just thinking about it.

"Will you give us a minute?" Vincent said to Tess and JT and they walked out into the hallway.

"Catherine, let me help you. Please don't hold out on me…I should have been here with you to protect you."

"You didn't know this was going to happen….I didn't know this was going to happen."

"So it was random? Did they take anything?"

Other than my heart, no. But I couldn't admit it to Vincent.

"No…they didn't take anything."

"Come on, I'll carry you to the car and take you to the hospital."

"NO!...I don't want to go. I'm fine." I said as tears built up in my eyes. I looked away again as the cruel words had almost reached my lips.

"Catherine you can't let them get away with this. Come on I'll take you…"

"It's over….."

I finally slipped the words out of my mouth and I felt like I was going to die.

"What?"

"I wanna break up."

"Catherine if you don't want to go to the hospital I won…"

"It's not that…..I'm just not wanting to be in a relationship right now with everything going on. And I think it's best that we not see each other anymore." I said as I cried. I didn't want him to leave, but how else was I going to protect him? He meant so much to me that I was willing to break up with him just so he could continue breathing. I guess I could feel better about that.

"Catherine….please don't do this. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just, don't leave me, okay?"

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes as I said, "I can't do this Vincent….I'm sorry….Please know that I am doing this because I love you. I do love you Vincent with every bit of my being, but I just can't be with you anymore." The tears finally fell out of my eyes. He took a step back as tears starting filling his eyes.

"Because you love me? Never heard of that excuse, but you can save the rest of them….I don't know what I'm going to do without you, but I guess it's time that I find out…."

"Vincent…"

"I guess I had better go then….."

"Vincent, wait!"

He left without another word. My heart was breaking even though this was best for his safety.

* * *

-2 Weeks Later-

Classes were out on break for a month and I also took a break from work. I have been painting a lot lately and they all had something to do with Vincent. I couldn't get him out of my mind to concentrate on the showcase paintings, which was only 3 days away now. I constantly find myself asking JT about him, but he seems to be doing fine. I'm glad that he's okay, but I really do miss him. I missed him holding me and the way he pushed my hair back before he kissed me. I missed those long walks we went on talking about our week. I missed the way he touched me passionately when we made love. And I'll always miss waking up next to him and seeing that bright smile every morning. Everything I did during the day only reminded me of how much I missed him altogether. Then suddenly, my attackers words reminded me of why I had to leave him….why I needed to protect him.

I snapped, slinging my paint stuff to the floor. Throwing my paintings til they broke and then there was nothing left. My body slowly shut down and I leaned against the wall crying, sliding down into the floor. My everything was gone….it was no more. All because Tori couldn't accept how happy we were together and she just had to take it all away from me….from us! I wanted to die….I felt like I couldn't live on without him. I needed him in times like this to hold me and tell me everything was okay, but he wasn't here….he was gone.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

2 weeks have passed and all I am able to do to function is drink away my sorrows. I tell JT I'm fine because I know he's going to tell Tess or Catherine, and I don't want her to know. I'm slowly disappearing, this life has no purpose for me anymore. Withering away like a dying rose. She meant so much to me, and then when everything was great…she shot me with the break up gun. How could she leave me? Why? I'll never know. I wanted nothing more than to be in her arms and hold her in return and be there with her through whatever it is she's suffering from. JT says she's been doing better since the attack but something inside me tells me she's not. Her showcase is coming up in a couple of days and JT and Tess want me to go to talk to her, but I can't bring myself to do it. She doesn't want to be with me…she made it clear when she broke up with me.

* * *

Things at the bar have been going pretty bad. I find myself drinking more of the product myself than selling it. I can remember the first day I met Catherine…well, the first real conversation we had and I can remember her telling me that it wasn't worth singing my sorrows into a beer bottle…she made it so worth it to me, and I have done exactly that since she left me.

As I drink down another bottle of booze, the memories I shared with Catherine began to pop up once again. I missed everything about her. Her smile, her laugh…..the way she said my name…..our walks, and our talks. Everything imaginable just flashed back into my mind. The way she traced my jawline with her tiny fingers before kissing me, us holding hands and the way she played with my hair while we made love…it was almost too much to bare. I needed to talk to somebody and I could only think of one person who may could help me.

I make my way to the coffee shop and I approach the counter to find nobody there. I ring the bell and Bernice appeared.

"Hey Bernice…how are you?"

"Good….I would ask the same question but you look like you were ran over by a bulldozer and smell like a brewery…..What happened Vincent?"

"Oh it's nothing really….Catherine and I broke up, but I'll be fine."

"That's not a nothing Vincent….is it my fault? I'm so sorry sweetie."

"No…its not you Bernice. I really don't know why exactly she broke up with me….she said it was because she loved me…but I doubt that."

"Oh sweetie…..let me get you some fresh coffee made. It won't take long."

"Thanks Bernice."

"Look, I'm not really good at giving advice for this type of stuff, but if you love her and she loves you, and I mean true love darling….then your hearts will be reunited again. Just give it time sweetie. If you both are meant to be, then be patient and let fate take it's course."

"Your too kind Bernice. Thanks for everything."

* * *

**~Catherine – 3 Days Later~**

My stomach was in knots as the time finally arrived for me to do my showcase. Originally I had planned on coming here with Vincent, but that wasn't possible now. I do wish he would come.

"Hey peanut, you ready?"

"Yeah dad, I just have to finish my make-up and I'm ready. Thanks for getting this showcase for me….it means a lot to me."

"I know darling, which is why I got it for you. You're a very talented girl, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Is Heather meeting us there or do we have to pick her up from the airport on the way there?"

"She'll be meeting us there. Do you want me to help you carry out your paintings?"

"Sure. Thanks dad."

I finished putting on my make-up and I took one last look at myself. I was wearing a black opened back dress that hugged every curve in my body perfectly. It had a gold trim in the form of a design in the front and my hair was curled into wavy curls, the exact same way I did it the night I surrendered my virginity to Vincent. I pictured him snaking his arms around my waist and kissing my shoulder as I stood there lost in my reflection. A single tear ran down my cheek and I instantly blotted it away. I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of the showcase tonight, but it was so hard because I was truly in love with this man.

On the way to the Plaza, my dad seemed puzzled, "Kitty-Cat, what's wrong? You seem bothered by something."

"It's nothing dad. I'm just nervous, that's all."

I really was nervous but Vincent being on my mind didn't help one bit.

Once we arrive to the beautiful hotel, I exit the car and take a deep breath before entering. Dad decided to carry in my work while I got acquainted with the other artists. Again, I truly wish that Vincent was here to enjoy this with me.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

JT came over to my apartment to check up on me, this time he called me out on my lies.

"Dude, you are not fine. Your drinking your life away. That's not healthy man!"

"I don't have a life to drink away. My life ended when Catherine said we were through. Besides, it helps."

"Your still here Vincent, your not dead. But you will be if you continue to drink like this."

"I don't really care JT."

"You know what? I thought you was my friend… but if you don't care about me as your friend enough to stop killing yourself, then maybe I will tell Catherine and see what she can do about it. You may not care but I do!"

"Fine! Go ahead! Tell her! She doesn't love me! Nor does she even care!"

"You know that that's not true V. She loves you more than you know…your just too blind, or should I say drunk to know the difference. I'm heading over to the Plaza to be there for Catherine. I hope you sober yourself up and clean up and go too. You know how much this means to her and it would mean the world to her if you was there."

JT walked out and he made a good point. I felt bad for turning my back on him.

My phone began to ring, and at first I didn't want to answer when I saw that it was Tori. But I answered anyways….

"What?"

"Oh Vinny….I heard the news about you and Catherine. I'm so sorry."

"Your so full of it Tori. You probably partied when you heard."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk….you know you need to stop putting me down for being courteous to you. I am only trying to be a friend here."

"Whatever Tori. Why do you keep harassing me?"

"Because I love you, and I know you love me too…you just need time for it to come back to you."

"Nothing will come back to me involving you. I told you we are done Tori, and I meant it. I'm in love with Catherine."

"Well she obviously doesn't love you."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but something tells me that she does….which is why I'm going to her showcase tonight."

"Hang on Vinny, I'm getting another call…..Mikey! You need to go to the Plaza tonight and finish her off this time. He's going to see that bitch and I can't let this ruin anything!"

I heard every word she said….who they hell is Mikey?! I hang up the phone quickly after discovering who was behind splitting me and Catherine up. I should have known! I had to get to Catherine and fast before something more drastic happened to her.

I got soaked in the pouring rain as I ran down the street to get to the Plaza. I couldn't let her leave me over Tori, and I damn sure wouldn't let Tori cause Catherine anymore pain.

...To Be Continued.

* * *

****A/N: … O.O I am sorry about the pain and suffering of this chapter but please stick with me here because I am currently writing Chapter 10 to try to speed up the process. As I said in my own review on this story, this chapter was going to be painful and sad. Now that you have this chapter, things will only go up from here. Thanks for the reviews again! Love you all! QUESTION: Will Vincent make it in time to save Catherine? When he gets there, what do you think he will say? Find out in Chapter 10. You know what to do, REVIEWS! Lol.****


	10. Chapter 10

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Catherine~**

It felt good to hear the crowd applauding for me. They absolutely loved my work and I was offered cash for my paintings. I couldn't sell them though…they were my first actual showcase paintings and I wanted to keep them as souvenirs to remind me of such a wonderful night. As the after party began, people were getting lost in conversation and drinking wine. My dad approached me along with Heather, Tess and JT and they all took turns hugging me.

"Cat you are such an amazing older sister and I didn't realize how great of an artist you were. You are totally awesome and I am so happy for you."

"Aww, Heath thanks!"

I noticed Tess and JT had shocked looks on their faces as they looked behind me. I took a drink of my wine, and asked, "What are you two looking at?" and I turned around and gasped as I dropped my wine glass and covered my mouth. Tears swelled my eyes….it was him. Vincent. He seemed just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. The music had stopped, and everybody was staring. He edged closer to me and I would have backed up but my body was frozen in place. As he made it as close as could get to me he said, "Hi."

"Hi." I said breathlessly….and everybody began to go back to what they were doing, and the music began to play again.

"Catherine, I love you more than anything in this world. JT has been lying to you by saying I was fine, but the truth of the matter is…I'm not, fine. I have been binge drinking for the past 2 weeks since we broke up….been going crazy without you…"

A tear fell down his face and I reached up to wipe it away as I cupped his face and he leaned his head into my hand as he reached up to hold my hand there.

"I have missed you Catherine. My life has fallen apart and I have never felt this way before. You have no idea how much you mean to me….

He removed my hand from his face and webbed his fingers with mine as he continued, "You are so beautiful…..I want to kiss you so bad right now."

"So kiss me." I responded in a whisper and he cupped my face and kissed me. My body melted into his as our tongues touched and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. This kiss seemed more passionate than the first….more loving and needing. I didn't want him to stop, but then I realized our surroundings. I pulled away and looked down in disbelief, then back up to look into his golden brown eyes, "I missed you so much Vincent…..I must admit, I went a little crazy too. It felt like my entire world was stripped away from me when you left. I wanted you with me, I needed you. I thought I was dying without you. You have become such a huge part of my life that when you left, I didn't recognize who I was anymore? Please forgive me…..I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere….I'm right here and I promise I'll never leave your side again…even if you tell me to."

We both let out a slight laugh and I began kissing him again.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to just drive to your apartment and kiss you like this again, Catherine."

"Ditto….but it was for your own good Vincent."

"I know…I know…..you were looking out for me and I know that now. Tori called me earlier and she had somebody calling her on the other line. She answered, but they must have lost the connection and she was still on the phone with me when she said to have you took out. She had no idea that it was me on the line, and I said nothing more to her….I hung up and came straight here."

I let out a laugh and said, "So that explains why your wet right now...although you do look really hot wet, so I'm not complaining."

"Do I now?" Vincent said with a smirk on his face and he bent down to kiss me again.

* * *

"STOP! STOP KISSING HER!" Tori ran up to us and Vincent got in front of me while holding me back.

"Vincent, your making a huge mistake right now. You can't be with her! I love you…not her! Remember? She broke up with you!"

I have had enough her bull! I stepped aside of Vincent and retorted, "Yeah, only because you had me beat half to death and you had somebody threaten me his life if I didn't! You are so unbelievable Tori! He don't love you anymore, so let it go."

"And you think that he loves you? HA! Wrong! He only uses the word love to make himself a detour into your pants. Trust me I know."

"Grow up Tori! I love Catherine in more ways than you can imagine. I have never felt this way with you or anybody else and now that I'm finally happy you want to come back around and try to get back with me? Keep dreaming…..and I suggest you tell Mikey to leave us both the hell alone! I don't like to fight, but if I have to in order to protect Catherine, by God I will."

"Vincent….baby….I love you….please don't walk away with this….this….TRAMP! She's no good for you!"

That's it!

I walk up to Tori prepared to respond as she said, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? You can't respond because you even know its true."

At that moment, all I could bring myself to do was smack her across the face, "Stay away from Vincent!" and I walked away. I left the party and stepped outside, Vincent soon after me. It had stopped raining but it looked like it wouldn't be long before it would start again. Vincent and I took each others hand as we walked up the street towards the club.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

Bernice made me start thinking after she gave me advice today. We must truly be meant for each other since we are back together again. When I kissed Catherine for the first time in 2 weeks, it felt like a dream…and I waited to wake up. Knowing that this was real made me think about marrying her because I wanted nothing more than to wake up next to her forever. She is the one, I just know it…..and I think she knows it too.

I wrap my arm around her and hold her close to me as we walk towards my club. It begins to thunder and we both stop dead in our tracks and look up at the sky. I look back down towards Catherine, who was still looking up at the sky as I said, "We better hurry up before it rains again." and no sooner than those words left my mouth, it poured. Catherine began to laugh as she twirled around in the rain. Such a beautiful sight I might add. We started running towards the club, and it became visible as we got closer.

* * *

We ran inside still laughing from being caught in the rain, and I closed the door and locked it behind me. We ran upstairs to my apartment and as I closed the door to it, I turned around to Catherine sitting on my kitchen table leaned back on her hands, soaked….she looked at me with such hunger and want that I was ready to take her there. Damn her beauty! She was totally seducing me as she crossed her legs, causing her skirt to move up her leg slightly. I couldn't resist…I could not fight it anymore. Tonight she was all mine and I intended to make up the past 2 weeks all in one night.

* * *

Vincent moved closer to Catherine and he reached out and grabbed her by the small of her back as he pulled her closer to his body. He began kissing her as her body slid up on his and she hooked her legs around his waist. Both were wet from the rain so taking off clothes would be a slight challenge…but they didn't care, cause tonight was going to be as if they had made love for the first time again. As they make it to the bedroom, they fell onto the bed, Vincent laying on top of her and their kiss had deepened. He kissed on her neck as he rubbed upward on her right leg, pushing her skirt up to her hip. He squeezed her hip slightly as he hooked his fingers around her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. Catherine sat up and broke the kiss briefly to pull Vincent's shirt off, then began kissing him again. Vincent turned their bodies around, sitting on the bed with Catherine straddling him and he unfastened Catherine's dress and slid it off of her. He cupped her face and starred into her eyes as she moved around on top of him to arouse him more than he was. She slid her tiny figure off of him and got down on her knees. She reached up to his belt and unfastened it and quickly pulled it out of the loops. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them and slowly slipped them off. She crawled on top of him and began kissing him as she pushed their bodies down onto the bed. Vincent moaned when she trailed kisses down his rock hard body and she stopped when she made it to his hip. She hooked her fingers onto his boxers and pulled them off, then she looked into Vincent's eyes and said, "You want me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

They touched tongues as they began kissing hard. Vincent grabbed Catherine's hips, raising her up then sliding her down onto his erection. Catherine hooked her fingers around Vincent's neck as leverage to help pull herself up and down his shaft. Vincent let out a quivering moan as she continued to rock her body on top of hip. His right hand glided up her body to her breast and he began squeezing it. She arched her back exotically as she screamed out his name in pleasure. He turned their bodies around once more, laying her completely down onto the bed as he began thrusting deep inside of her. Both clinged to each other, caressing each others heated, sticky bodies. Vincent grabbed Catherine's neck on one side and kissed and sucked on the other side causing her to buck underneath him. He rubbed his hands up both of her arms and webbed his fingers with hers as he pushed her arms above her head. He moaned as she met his thrusts with her own and he began kissing on her shoulder. He sat them up once more to give Catherine full control over their bodies as they continued kissing, and Catherine cupped his face, staring into his eyes as she told him, "I love you Vincent…."

"I love you too."

He picked them up, not removing his erection from inside her and slammed her against the wall as he continued to thrust deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing on his neck, moving down to his adams apple, causing him to growl in pure ecstasy. He began to thrust much faster and harder, building up their climax. He looked into her eyes, as she looked into his as they watched each other make it to their high. He slowed down the thrusts as they came back down from climax. Catherine clinched onto Vincent as she trailed kisses from his jaw bone to his lips. Both were shaking and out of breath as Vincent laid them back onto the bed and Catherine turned over wrapping her left arm around his body, and her head onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

"God I missed you Catherine…..and not just for the sex neither. I missed everything about you."

"I know Vincent, I missed you too…and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you….I was only trying to protect you. I love you so much that I was willing to leave you just so you could live another day. I never want to be away from you again….promise that no matter what happens that you will never leave me again….even if I tell you to…promise me Vincent that you will be there always and forever."

Vincent stood up, wrapping a sheet around his waist. He walked over to his dresser, opening it and shutting it soon after then turned back towards Catherine. She sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover her body.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you with my life."

"Close your eyes."

Catherine did so and he continued, "Now when I tell you to open your eyes, you can't freak out on me, okay?"

"Vincent, what is it? You know I hate surprises."

"Alright, alright…open your eyes."

When Catherine opened her eyes, Vincent was on the floor on one knee. She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands as tears swelled in her eyes. He opened up a box and pulled out a ring as he said, "I promise I will never leave you no matter what happens….even if you tell me to. I promise I'll always be by your side as your lover and friend forever….."

"Vincent…."

"….I promise I'll be everything you want and need but you must promise to be my wife in return so we can be there for each other. Will you do me the honor…."

"Oh my god, Vincent….."

"…..in being with me forever, and marry me?"

"Vincent…YES! YES!...A thousand times YES! Of course I'll marry you! I promise I'll love you to the very end."

He placed the ring on her finger and she began looking at it in awe.

"When did you…..Where did you….."

"Don't worry about that…..you are totally worth it to me."

"Oh, Vincent…."

They laid back onto the bed and started kissing, only to rekindle their love once again.

* * *

****A/N: This chapter is shorter only because its actually Part 2 of chapter 9….I named it Chapter 10 tho, yes I know I don't make sense sometimes haha. Anyways, what are your thoughts? I know this sex scene wasn't all that great as the first one but oh well they did it lol. I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you are too….as far as Mikey and Tori goes…well lets just say its not over yet :/ I know you hate me, but again, Tori has a purpose of being in this story as the psycho ex-girlfriend. Anywho, no questions for this chapter, I have my oldest niece's graduation tomorrow so I will not be able to update chapter 11 soon. But I will as soon as I can. I love you guys so so so much for your wonderful reviews and I hope you keep posting them : ) You know what to do guys. Love you later!****


	11. Chapter 11

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Vincent – 1 Year Later~**

Well, I have good news, bad news, and then I have greater news...the good news is JT and Tess are expecting and I haven't seen the guy so happy in my life. Him and Tess are still going strong, despite their differences. They also eloped…which is crazy I think, but hey, everybody is different. I'm really happy for them. I heard that Tori had run off into the sunset with Zeke, Catherine's ex and is now posing for Playboy. Note to self, never look at another Playboy magazine again otherwise I might get sick. Now, the next question is which do you want to know first? The bad news? Or the greater news? I think I'll just go ahead and tell you the bad….Catherine finally took that offer to Paris. She's been gone for 6 months now, and conversating via phone or Skype is not the same as being in her arms or lying next to her. I'm really proud of my soon to be wife and all that she does to make a living. I put the club up for sell to buy us a house, which she doesn't know about yet by the way….the new owners let me keep my job as the bartender there and they kept the name of the club as well in honor of my brothers. Tess and JT helped me move Catherine's stuff from her apartment to the new house, and don't worry…Tess was very limited at doing so due to being pregnant. The greater news is Catherine is coming home today and I planned on surprising her with the house on arrival. Hopefully she won't be too shocked by it because we have talked about buying a place for a while now. Things couldn't get no better than they are really….I can't wait to see Catherine's beautiful face again. I have missed her terribly.

As time came near to go get my girl, I can't help but feel nervous. It has been so long since I have gotten to hold her, it feels like it's the first time. As a matter of fact, our first time kissing was in the same airport that I'm picking her up from. History has a way of repeating itself….well, take out the Tori bipolar moments and when Catherine broke up with me and THEN allow history to repeat itself.

JT and Tess agreed to ride along with me to the airport. I'm still nervous at this point, maybe a little worse as we get closer and closer to our destination. I finally find a parking spot and we all get out and head inside. JT and his sense of humor brought along a sign saying _Catherine Chandler. _I begged him not to bring it cause she knows who we are and what we look like…but he insisted that he had never done that before and always wanted to, so I didn't argue with him. Her flight should be here now, so I become even more nervous….

* * *

**~Catherine~**

The past 6 months have been hell without Vincent, but so worth it. Paris is so beautiful and full of welcoming, loving people…and the food was truly _magnifique_. I have missed my darling Vincent so much….it wasn't long after our engagement that I left and my heart ached because I didn't want to leave him behind. I hope he likes my new dress that I am wearing specially for him. It was a dark red with a black tint about it, sleeveless tube styled dress that hugged my curves perfectly…and black heels that showed off my toes. I also had my hair done right before I left, cut barely above my shoulders, teased into an elegant wave and it was highlighted with a mixture of blonde and red highlights. Vincent hadn't seen my hair yet and I hope he isn't _too _surprised. Oh, my lovely butterflies are beginning to come back as it is time to get off of the plane. I am sooo nervous right now, which I really shouldn't be….we have been together for a year now, it's no biggy….right? Maybe I'm just overreacting because of my hair? Oh well, even if he don't like it, I do and that is all that should matter.

_Maybe he won't recognize me?_ I thought to myself…Ugh! Stop it Catherine! I enter the airport and all I can think is Good God it's crowded! Was I missing something here? Was it a holiday? Family reunions maybe? Oh, I don't know….I need to focus on finding Vincent. I walk around searching for my love and I still haven't found him….and I have a sudden urge to check my make-up so I run to the bathroom. When I walk in, Tess is washing her hands, "Tess?"

She jumps and looks at me shocked then smiles as she says, "Oh my god! Catherine? Look at your hair…its beautiful!" We hugged and she continued, "You look amazing…..and that dress? Totally hot!"

"You really think so?"

"Vincent is going to be lucky to not lose control in the middle of the airport…like seriously! Come on, I'll take you to him."

We walked up behind Vincent and I wanted nothing more than to run up to him and kiss him…but, I wanted to surprise him instead. I walked up to Vincent and placed my hands over his eyes from behind him as I whispered into his ear, "Miss me?" He spun around and looked shocked to see me and began to smile….

"I know…my hair….you don't like it do you? But it will grow back I promise….."

He stopped my nervous rambling with a kiss. God it felt so good to feel his lips against mine again….tongues touching….his hands on m back. I finally relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck. We had forgotten that JT and Tess were standing there and JT said, "Uhm…big guy? Not trying to ruin your moment or anything….but we need to get going….."

I pulled from the kiss, taking his bottom lip with me as I bit it and pulled it between my teeth. "I missed you Vincent….more than you know."

"I know babe…I missed you too….and for the record, you look stunning as always…and I do like your hair."

"Good…." I placed sweet kisses on his neck as I squeezed him close to me. I turn towards JT and give him a hug, followed by Tess again.

Vincent and I took hands as we walked out of the airport. He then asked, "Are you hungry? You have been on a long flight so I thought maybe we all could go grab a bite to eat? Plus I think Tess and JT have some things to tell you since you have been gone."

"I'm starving, so I'm glad that you asked…" I turn towards Tess and JT with a questionable look and they both shrug while smiling. "What have you two been up to?...Don't answer that, I don't think I really want to know."

Tess and JT looked at each as we make it to the car then Tess looked back at me and said, "I'll just go ahead and tell you….me and JT eloped, meaning we are married now…."

"What?" I said in an exited laugh. "Aww, congrats you two."

"Wait…there is more." JT stated.

"More?"

"Me and JT are also expecting." Tess finished and I covered my mouth with my hands and hugged Tess in excitement.

"Oh my God! Tess! WOW! I'm so happy for you both….how far along?"

"2 weeks." JT blurted before Tess could answer.

"Congrats to you both!" and I hugged them.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

Catherine blew me away with how beautiful she looked. I was completely stunned when I saw her. I couldn't wait to show her our new house, but for now it was dinner and then taking JT and Tess back to their place first. When we arrive at the restaurant, Catherine pulled down the visor to get access to the mirror. She began turning her head in different directions, I'm guessing to check herself and I said, "Don't worry…you look amazing."

"Thanks Vincent." And she leaned over and we kissed.

"Are yal going to just make out the whole time or are we going to eat?" JT asked. Catherine and I laughed and we all got out of the car. I locked the doors with my clicker and took Catherine's hand as we all walked inside.

After we all got our plates and began eating, Catherine started talking about her experience in France. Even though she was talking, I was lost into her beauty and the fact that she was happy.

"Vincent? Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?"

"Catherine was just asking you what you did while she was away….you was doing that stare thing you do when your not listening." JT stated.

Sighs…. "I'm sorry, my mind must have went somewhere else….actually Catherine, there is something I want to show you later….it will explain my events while you were away."

"You know I hate surprises….but, coming from you…I'm sure it will be amazing."

We kissed softly then finished up dinner.

After dropping off JT and Tess at their place, I took a deep breath and asked, "You ready to see the surprise?" She nodded while smiling and we headed to our house. When we got close, I pulled off to the side of the road and pulled out a blind fold. "Here, you have to put this on in order for it to be a surprise."

"Vincent, what you up to?"

"Just do it, please?"

"Alright…fine. Let me have it."

She put on the blind fold and I asked, "Can you see anything?"

"No, I can't see a thing….Vincent where are we going? I thought we was going to my place?"

"We are…I'm just taking the long way there….we'll be there soon enough, I promise...just relax."

On our arrival of the house, I noticed Catherine was getting nervous. I hopped out of the car and ran to the other side to assist Catherine since she was temporarily unable to see. We laughed as we walked closer to the house because she had tripped a couple of times on the walkway near the house, plus it was now dark outside so my sight was becoming limited too. I decided to carry her the rest of the way so I swept her off her feet causing her to shriek out a laugh then I walked up the steps to the porch. I sat her down long enough to open the door, "Wait here, I have to do something real quick….no peeking!"

"Alright, alright…no peeking, scouts honor." She said sarcastically and I ran inside to turn on the lights. I returned to her and took her hands, walking backwards inside of the house while I guided her inside. I close the door behind us and snake my arms around her waist from behind her as I kissed her shoulder and said, "Okay, you can take off the blindfold."

* * *

**~Catherine~**

I took off the blindfold and my jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Vincent! How on earth did you…."

"I sold the club, but don't worry…it was all worth it. I know it's not what we planned, but we do have a house of our own now."

The house is beautiful and the front door led to the living room which was huge! I looked to my right to see a staircase and the entrance to the kitchen. I turned around to face Vincent and said, "You did this for me?"

"Well, for us."

"You are something else Vincent Keller….I am in awe of you. You are the best fiancé ever…..but your club? Vincent, you shouldn't have. That club meant a lot to you."

"I know, and believe me…it wasn't easy. But, knowing that it was for a good reason, such as you and me I wouldn't have changed my mind. I love you Catherine, I really do and I want to make you happy. The new owner kept the name on the bright side…and, they kept me there as bartender so I still have a job."

"Vincent, no matter where we live, I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you."

"You know, we do have a garden tub upstairs if you want to take a bath with me…."

We kissed and I said playfully, "Race you to there." And I took off my heels and began running upstairs. We both laughed as Vincent ran after me.

* * *

We sat together in the tub full of sudsy water, drinking wine with candles lit around the rim of the tub. Vincent was sitting behind me against the tub with me leaned back against him. I used my right hand to play with his as we squished suds between them. Vincent rubbed his chin back and forth from my neck to my shoulder, planting kisses in between as I spoke, "How did we end up so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"New York is a really big city yet out of all the people that live here….we were brought together….this feels so perfect like it was meant to be. Do you not feel the same?"

"Catherine I have always thought that it was destiny that brought us together. I have a feeling we would have met one or the other. You complete me and make so happy….and now I don't know what to do cause I can't live without you."

I sit my glass on the side of the tub and turn around to face Vincent, "You mean so much me to me Vincent and I think I am just scared that its too good to last. I can't help but feel scared that you will leave me one day, especially if I'm old and wrinkley…."

He cupped my face as he said, "Even then, I'll love you just the same. I'll never leave you because I'll love you til the day I die…and that I promise you."

"Vincent…" I said in a relieving sigh as he began kissing me.

* * *

Their kiss began to deepen as they prepared to make love once again. Catherine repositioned herself on top of Vincent as he began massaging and kissing on her left breast, causing her moan out his name, craving more. He grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up and their eyes locked as he slowly slid her down onto his erection. It had been so long since they had made love that it felt as if they were surrendering to one another for the first time. Catherine began to rock herself on him, not pulling away from the eye contact as Vincent caressed her back. Catherine lips were nearly centimeters away from Vincent's yet she decided to watch the love and want in his eyes instead. She moaned onto his lips as he moaned onto hers. Both were breathing hard and fast with a slight quiver in every thrust. He squeezed her side as he began kissing and sucking on her breasts. She cried out his name as he nibbled on her neck. As her motions became faster the water began swishing out of the tub into the floor, causing some of the candles to go out. The ones that were still lit caused a sensual glow onto their bodies. Vincent took control as he picked her up out of the water, still fully connected and he carried her to the bedroom. It began to storm with flashes of lightening and rumbling sounds of thunder coming through the window as he laid her onto the bed. He detached himself long enough to sit her up onto her knees as he entered her once more from behind her. They both rocked against each other as Vincent trailed his hand down to her sex. She laid her head back against his shoulder as he continued to thrust inside of her. Beads of sweat mixed in with the water that lingered on their bodies from the bath. Thunder rumbled the house as they both screamed out in pleasure. Vincent laid them onto their sides still connected to one another as he continued to make passionate love to her. She snaked her arm behind herself and wrapped it around Vincent's neck, grabbing a fist full of hair as he massaged his tongue and kissed onto her neck. He caressed her body while digging his fingers into her hip as he thrust harder and faster inside of her. Catherine turned her head and crushed her lips onto Vincent's as they reached their climax. He laid his forehead onto her shoulder as she turned around to face him. She held her hand up and he met her hand with his, webbing their fingers together.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Catherine asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like you don't want me to leave this bed?"

"Maybe I don't want you to leave this bed."

"Well, I don't plan on it anytime soon…although I'll have to because I am getting hungry for dessert. Do we have strawberries?"

"We might. Want me to go look?"

"Please?"

* * *

Vincent kissed my forehead before getting up to dress and go check the fridge for strawberries. I too got up and dressed as he shouted, "Nope, we don't have any but I can go pick some up from the store if you want?"

"No I'll go…I wanted to go by and see dad anyways. You want anything?"

"No I'm good, thank you….are you sure you want to go out in this storm? I can go if you want me to."

"No I'm good and if I can survive love making with you, I can surely survive a small storm." I said with a smile. I wrapped my arms around Vincent and continued, "I'll be fine Vincent…I promise. I won't be long at all."

We kissed and Vincent said, "Please be careful Catherine…."

"I will. I promise I'll be straight back."

We kissed again and I pulled away to leave. As I made my way to the door I turned towards Vincent and said, "I love you Vincent….forever and always?"

"I love you too…forever and always."

* * *

**~Vincent~**

I waited and waited for Catherine to come back. It had been hours since she left and I was really beginning to worry. I had already called JT and Tess but they hadn't seen or heard from her. I called the nearby store but they said somebody fitting her description had left hours ago. I tried calling her dad, but no answer. "Where are you Catherine?" I said to myself, pacing in the living room. I pulled out my phone and began to dial Catherine's number for the 100th time since she left but I didn't get an answer. Suddenly my phone rings and I don't even take the time to see who it is, "Catherine I've been worried to death…."

"Mr. Keller?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Burns at New York General. I saw your number on file as the boyfriend and I'm afraid I have to give some bad news….there has been a terrible car accident and we need you here immediately."

* * *

****A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Life here has been crazy lol…..anyways I hope you like this chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to do it O.O lol. The suffering will be over soon and I will update when I can. No questions at the moment because I got to rush off of here : ( but I promise I try not to keep you long. Love you guys…thanks for the reviews! XOXO!****


	12. Chapter 12

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**Previously….**

_~~~ I waited and waited for Catherine to come back. It had been hours since she left and I was really beginning to worry. I had already called JT and Tess but they hadn't seen or heard from her. I called the nearby store but they said somebody fitting her description had left hours ago. I tried calling her dad, but no answer. "Where are you Catherine?" I said to myself, pacing in the living room. I pulled out my phone and began to dial Catherine's number for the 100__th__ time since she left but I didn't get an answer. Suddenly my phone rings and I don't even take the time to see who it is, "Catherine I've been worried to death…."_

"_Mr. Keller?"_

"_Yes? Who is this?"_

"_This is Dr. Burns at New York General. I saw your number on file as the boyfriend and I'm afraid I have to give some bad news….there has been a terrible car accident and we need you here immediately."~~~_

* * *

Memories….they can either keep you sane, or drive you raging mad. In my case, they do both. I can remember her smile, the way she smelt…..the way she laughed, her beautiful eyes…..God, why have I been punished? I can do nothing for her but hold her hand and hope that she wakes up remembering who I am…..and who we are as a couple. Yeah, the doc said there is a huge possibility that she won't even remember me when she wakes up. How heart breaking is that to know that the love of your life, that used to know everything about you, just lose every bit of memory of what made us, us. I mean yeah it was better than losing her completely, but isn't it just the same? I mean sure, I have a few photos of us together but how do I even know that she will even want to try to remember me? A week has passed since the accident and she still hadn't opened her eyes yet. I have prayed that God would take my life to save hers but nothing happens. From what I was told, Catherine was passing through an intersection (her light was green) and a drunk driver ran a redlight at 50 mph, slamming into Catherine's car and slinging it across the road. They performed surgery, but they don't think it will be successful because they believe she will have some memory loss. I plan to work with her as much as she will allow me to….hopefully making her remember me or fall in love with me again.

That should have been me laying in that hospital bed, not her. I should have went to get her strawberries and I should have told her to wait to see her dad til the next day, but I didn't….this is my fault. She wouldn't be here if I had stopped her from leaving that night. I wish she would wake up. It's eating me alive seeing her this way and I don't know what to do or if I can do anything to help her. Tess comes on the weekends so I can work to pay the bills at our house…which I haven't been staying there lately, I have been here day after day, night after night…..I can't leave her longer than I have to…I WON'T!

Tess is headed over here to watch Catherine now because I want to go to the courthouse and face the SOB that put her in here….I want to make sure he gets time for this….he deserves to pay for this! Not only for hurting her, but for possibly destroying any memory she may have of me….somebody needs to be there as a voice for her and I was going to be that voice.

JT decided to go with me because he thinks I'll go all **beast** on the guy, but do you blame me? The guy knew what he was doing when he drunk beyond recognition and then decided to go on a cruise down the road.

We were running late as it was but I had planned on speaking one way or the other. As soon as JT parked I jumped out of the car and ran up the courthouse steps. JT tried to run after me, but I was way quicker than he was. I slammed open the court room doors and began my testimony,

"If you let that man leave this courtroom today you will be making a huge mistake! My name is Vincent Keller…I am the fiancé of the woman he put into the hospital for exactly 7 days, 2 hours, and 33 minutes. I have been there every single day and night, tired and mentally exhausted, waiting for her to wake up….."

"Mr. Keller, I must stop you there…you cannot come into my courtroom causing a scene like this. If you wish to speak on Mrs. Chandler's behalf then you will have to get with her lawyer and I will have to continue this case for another date."

"Wait, please…..let me finish. I will only be a few minutes."

"Proceed Mr. Keller…but you had best keep it clean and respectful to this court."

"….We have been together for a year now. She means the world to me and we have been through so much together…."

My eyes begin to swell up with tears as I continued,

"My life has revolved around this woman day and night because she _is _my life. Now I don't know if she will even remember who I am anymore….the doctor says that there is a huge possibility that she will suffer from memory loss. Do you even know what that is like to be told that your life is being stripped away from you because this man wanted to get drunk and go joy riding? I feel like I have been kicked in the stomach because hearing those word from the doctor makes it hard for me to even breathe. We was engaged 6 months ago…she probably won't remember that. We met because her car wouldn't start, but she will probably forget that too. She was accepted into an Art School over in France because she is so talented and she will probably forget that as well. All of her life's moments will possibly be taken away from her, from me, from her family and friends and yet you as the judge call the shots on whether or not he deserves to be behind bars. He may be sorry now….but he wasn't sorry when he got drunk….and he wasn't sorry when he ran the redlight…he wasn't even sorry for speeding. But I will tell you this, I am sorry for allowing her to go out that night…all she wanted was some stupid strawberries and to see her dad because she just got back from France and missed him. I am begging you….please, don't let him walk out of here free. He deserves to pay for this!"

"Thank you Mr. Keller. That was a very touching speech, but I am going to have to ask you to take a seat now or exit the courtroom one."

Me and JT sat down and waited for the verdict. I kept my glare onto the bastard that hurt my beloved and he knew it too. My whole presence intimidated him.

"I happen to know that this isn't your first appearance Mr. Brookes….I find you guilty with reckless driving…guilty for DWI…and guilty for attempted vehicular homicide, all without bond. Supervised probation for 2 years. Indefinite Suspension of License….with 10 years in prison. You will also be responsible for paying fines and court costs."

I finally released my breath that I didn't realize I had been holding and tears fell down my face. It was over and he was actually going to be punished for what he had done. I was so relieved at this news, but I was still not satisfied because Catherine was still not awake yet.

Me and JT left and I got a missed call from Tess while I was inside, so when we made it out to the car, I called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, anything?"

"She's not fully awake but she's dreaming….she keeps calling out your name, so…get here when you can."

"Thanks Tess. I'll be there asap!"

I practically sped the whole way there since it didn't take no time to get there. I told JT to park the car and I ran inside. When I got to her room Tess greeted me in the hall and said, "She's awake but they are running a few tests to see where her stability stands."

"Do you think she will remember us? I'm sure she will remember you, but what about me?"

Tess rubbed my shoulder as she said, "Hey, it's not the end of the world….besides if she truly doesn't remember you, this is a given opportunity to rediscover why you both fell in love in the first place….and JT and I will help you work with her. Just don't fret right away, we may not have to work with her at all."

"Thanks Tess. She is so lucky to have a friend like you…."

"I'm your friend too."

"A very good friend at that. I truly appreciate you and JT through this."

"You know we are here for you."

As the doctors leave the room, Tess and I sighed and entered. I let Tess go in first because if she doesn't know me then I don't want her to freak out.

"Hey, Tess. How are you?" Catherine said in a mumble.

I started staring out the window when she said, "Vincent?"

I spun around no sure if I had heard her correctly.

"You're the man in my dreams."

Oh my God….she remembers! She remembers us!

"I'm so sorry." I said as I walked closer to the bed.

"Why be sorry?"

"I should have been the one that left that night. Not you."

"Wait…what?"

Oh no! I spoke too soon.

"Don't you remember Cat? You and Vincent were home when you decided you wanted something to eat. You got hit by a drunk driver which is why you are here."

"We were home….together?! So you and me are like friends?"

She looked at me with such a puzzled look I just couldn't look at her. She placed her hand on my left cheek and turned my head to face her. She began running her hand through my hair and down my cheek.

"Catherine, I don't know if you remember or not but we are together….engaged actually. I just bought us a house out of the money I got from selling the club. I know it's a lot to process but it's true."

"I don't know….I'm trying to remember….I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…it's not your fault and the doctor said this was subject to happen. But we will help you remember if you want?"

"I do Vincent….is that even your name? Or just a name my head came up with while I was dreaming?"

I let out a slight laugh, "No, Vincent is my name. I'll be right back. Do you want anything Tess? Catherine?"

"Well since you asked, I would really love a heated donut with a cup of coffee." Tess said.

I look back towards Catherine who was staring at me like she knew, but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Catherine?"

"Chocolate pie sounds good….but they won't let me have anything right now….so no thank you."

Our eyes locked and it took everything in me to not kiss her right now. I wanted to so badly but I know it will freak her out since she doesn't really remember me.

I pass JT and tell him not to go in the room yet, "She doesn't remember me."

"Dude, I'm so sorry. We all will get through this. It's just gonna take some time."

* * *

**~Catherine~**

Vincent…a name that seems so familiar but I can't really bring my thoughts together to remember him. He seems to care a lot about me to be here, so maybe we do have something together. The connection with him is so strong and I am confused as to why that is. I don't have any memories of this man yet hes there in my dreams and even here in real life, he was standing in my doorway. The man of my dreams that touched me and loved me and smiled at me...me returning the same things as if I had knew him my entire life. Was it maybe flashes of my distant memory? Or was it just a coincidence? Who knows….but I plan on trying to figure everything out one way or the other.

My head shot up at him when he entered the room with food and coffee. Who is that other guy with him? Did I know him too?

He bought me a pie? I can't accept that, "Vincent, I can't have the pie…."

"Well, if your hungry then I'm going to feed you whatever you want. Screw the doctor orders."

I couldn't help but smile at his caring nature. This man _truly_ cares. When I begin eating, Tess starts drooling over my pie, so Vincent turned and left to grab her one. It felt good to have them here. It all felt familiar but again, I couldn't remember any of them but Tess.

* * *

2 weeks have passed and I had continued having dreams about Vincent. He wouldn't leave my side in the hospital so I wanted to know more about him and our supposed history. Was there proof of us that he could show me? Like an answering machine of us together? Or some photos? I needed something besides dreams to tell me that this was real.

I was released from the hospital, but I wanted to take a shower before I left. We walked into the bathroom and he turned on the water. He turned towards me and our eyes locked as he asked, "Do you need me to help you with your clothes?"

"I don't want to pain you any more than it is for you now."

I couldn't help but want him to join me so I stated, "Maybe you should get in with me in case something happens?"

At first he hesitated, then nodded and turned back around towards the shower as I turned my back towards him and we both began to undress. This felt awkward to me but it seemed like it wasn't the first time this has happened between us. I was temporarily distracted by the dogtags that gracefully dangled on his firm muscular body….I think I was getting aroused by this. When I saw him look back towards me, I quickly shifted myself back to face the wall, blushing yet smiling. I wasn't the only one who took a peek, he too peeked at me and I must admit, it made me feel good. Once I was naked I grabbed a towel quickly and turned around towards him covering my body. Oh my God, he was fully naked and I could see _everything_. My breath hitched when my eyes moved to certain places and I turned my head away instantly as I began blushing again.

"Like what you see? It's not the first time you have seen it before." He said with a huge grin.

"Oh…uhm…I wasn't looking, exactly…..I'm sorry, did you say that I have seen it before? So, we…."

"Yeah…your no longer a virgin. It was your idea to do that in the first place….trust me I was more shocked than you that night….and for the record, you was totally looking, which I don't mind." He said jokingly causing me to blush even more.

I sighed before I dropped my towel exposing my fully nude body to him and I could tell by a certain something moving that it turned him on.

"Shall we?" I asked with a smile and I walked past him and into the shower. He entered soon after me and I couldn't resist the heat radiating off of his body so my hands explored a bit, up his chest and down to his toned abs. I looked back up to him, eyes locked yet again and I knew then that if I didn't stop, that it would escalate. But my body was against pulling back now…no, I couldn't stop. Our faces were nearly inches away and I could feel his heated breath against my lips. Something inside me wanted him and I didn't know if I could control it….or if I even wanted to. There was a pull between our hearts that tugged us closer.

Without even thinking about it, I crushed my mouth against his and there wasn't no going back now. I jumped up wrapping my legs around him as I began to have flashes of our life together….

"_Uhm, hi. I'm Vincent. I couldn't help but notice that you were having car problems….mind if I take a look?"_

Moans slipped out of my mouth in between thrusts and old memories of what we had.

"_Catherine, I can't really explain how or why, but I have fallen completely, madly in love with you and I know it doesn't make sense because we have only known each other for a short time, but I do, Catherine….I'm crazy about you. I dream about you in my sleep, I wake up in the mornings wanting nothing more than to be around you….I have never felt this way about anyone else besides you. I am here telling you this because I can't let you leave….please…..stay here with me."_

This is real. This was memories of us and pieces of it was coming back to me. This actually felt so right for the first time since I woke up in the hospital.

"_Forever is a long time Mr. Keller….you might want to reconsider your choice of words."_

"_I can't…cause I am so in love with you."_

We kissed even harder than when it had began and when my flashes came to a hault, I gasped for air like it had snapped me back into reality. He looked at me with a look of fear almost like he thought he had hurt me…and then it slipped off my tongue like lyrics I had memorized, "I remember….."

"What?"

"Not much….but enough that tells me who you are….who **_we_** are. I know who you are Vincent, I remember."

* * *

****A/N: (flatlines) ugh I know! Cliffhangers suck :/ but only momentarily. Just so you know, we only have 8 more days until BATB returns and I am going to take this time to happy dance…..Okay I'm back lol. Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked but oh well if you don't like it you don't have to read it lol. Just saying :/ Anyways, how do you think Vincent will handle this news? Will Catherine remember them being engaged? Will she have more flashes of their romantic relationship? Find out in the next chapter of Decisions, Decisions. : ) Oh…and I love you all! Also, if you haven't read it yet, you should check out Kezlyn's story "The Situation" here on fanfiction….It's amazing! Okay, you know what to do?****


	13. Chapter 13

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

**~Vincent – 2 Weeks Later~**

"Hey…good morning!" she said as she entered the kitchen. Oh my God she looks so hot right now….she's wearing one of my shirts and its long enough to cover her butt. Is she trying to seduce me?

"Uhm…hey…Good morning to you too." I said in a distracted tone. She laughed and said, "It was something quick to put on. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head no and shut my mouth after realizing my jaw had dropped. She walked over to me and sat in my lap as she began kissing me passionately.

"Mmmm, what was that for?"

"I had a flash of us together…..did I mention that I love bubble baths now?"

"Oh you do now, do ya?"

She nodded as she began kissing me again. I stood up, picking her up in a cradle and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

After our bath, Catherine and I dressed and head downstairs. Catherine's phone began to ring, "Hello?"…."Oh, hey Tess."…."Can you pick me up in an hour?"…"Great! Thanks!"

She turned towards me and said, "I'm going to hang out with Tess for a little while, if that's okay?"

"Catherine you know you don't have to ask. I'm fine with it…..just be careful."

"I will….scouts honor!"

10 minutes after Catherine left, I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it, there was a man standing there…tall, tanned, clean cut….and he finally spoke, I noticed he had a French accent.

"Hello, Is Catherine around?"

"And who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Catherine's fiance."

He extended his hand hesitantly as he continued, "I'm Gabe Lowan. I know Catherine from the Art School in France. I came to America to find her and from what info I did get from some of the residents around here, they led me here."

Something isn't right about this and all I can do is feel angry right now.

"Why are you looking for her? Did she get into trouble over in France or something?"

"Oh, no….uhm, I don't think it is my place to tell you."

"Well she is going to be my wife, so I think that it gives me the right to know what is going on."

I was getting even more angry as he acted even more suspicious.

"Well, me and Catherine were together in France. I came here to tell her how I felt…."

You know that feeling you get when your on a rollercoaster and you have reached the top of a really big drop and it is sitting still before dropping? That feeling hit me all at once and at that moment, I punched him. I totally lost control and punched him. My Catherine, with him? I don't understand. How could she have done this to me after everything we have been through? She came home and acted as if nothing happened while she was over there and now this guy comes here, to OUR house thinking hes claiming the love of his life? I needed to find answers. None of this was making sense!

* * *

**~Catherine~**

When Tess and I arrived at the Midnight café, a woman greeted us, "Hey Catherine! How are ya dear? I heard about the car incident….are you okay?"

"Uh….yeah. I'm doing okay. Thanks Bernice!"

"How's Vincent?"

"He's okay….I think the wreck has took a bigger toll on him than it did me, and I suffered memory loss."

"How is that working out for you?" she said as she handed me and Tess a cup of coffee.

I took a drink as I responded, "That's really good coffee….Uhm, it's progressing. Still trying to remember some things. It can get a little difficult at times, but I'm managing."

We all talked and laughed and drank more coffee. As me and Tess began to leave, I was struck with a memory after seeing a familiar face,

"_Gabe, your my best friend. The only friend I have here actually….."_

"Catherine?" Tess said, but the flash wouldn't stop,

_Gabe kissed me and pushed back and slapped him across the face. "What are you doing?! I'm engaged!"_

"_Catherine please! Be with me!"_

"_NO! I love Vincent…I'm IN love with Vincent! I am going to marry him…..I'm sorry that you thought this was something besides friendship, but I do not love you like that, I am not in love with you…I'm sorry Gabe, but I can't be your friend anymore!"_

_I walked away…._

"Gabe?!"

"Cat? Who is this guy?" Tess asked.

"I'm Gabe Lowan…..Catherine, I traveled all this way to see you. I love you, please don't do this to me…."

He crushed his lips against mine and again I pushed him off of me.

"Gabe leave me alone! You made a mistake coming here…..I do not love you…."

"Cat do you want me to kick his ass?" Tess asked sarcastically.

"No, please don't, her fiancé already planted his fist onto my face earlier…."

OH NO! HE TOLD VINCENT!

* * *

I ran past Gabe, past Tess and stuck my hand out to get a taxi. Vincent probably hates me now and thinks that I had something with this guy. But it wasn't true! I was truly in love with Vincent and I would never do that to anybody! I had to tell him the truth.

As I arrived to the house Vincent was walking out with a duffle bag.

"Vincent, wait! Please don't go….hear me out!"

Tears welled my eyes as I saw a stray tear slide down his cheek.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is! Vincent, me and Gabe were not together! We were friends and he kissed me when a bunch of us went to hang out. It was nothing more!"

"Why didn't you tell me? How hard is it for you to just talk to me about things? This isn't the first time you kept stuff from me….quite honestly Catherine, I just need to get away a while. I need time to think about this and if I choose to talk to you after this, then I will call you."

I cupped his face and placed my forehead against his…..

"Vincent don't do this….I love you and I need you right now….." I paused as a flash of memory came to me,

"_I'm not going anywhere….I'm right here and I promise I'll never leave your side again Catherine…even if you tell me to."_

"You promised!"

"What?"

"You promised you would never leave me again….."

"Believe me Catherine, I don't want to…."

I rubbed my nose against his as I looked up into his eyes and whispered, "So don't…"

He closed his eyes and breathed in, then he took my hands and pulled them down away from his face and said, "I can't….I'm sorry."

I stood there frozen as he pulled out of the driveway. Was this really happening? Was I dreaming? It couldn't have been a dream because I don't think you can feel your heart crystalizing into dust when your sleeping. I screwed up really bad and I don't know what to do anymore. I walk back inside and find a photo of us together and knocked it off of the table. I walked over to the couch and grabbed a cushion and my body began to shrivel into the floor as I cried….

I cried myself to sleep…..

* * *

**~Tess – 2 days Later~**

I wish Cat would answer the phone. I'm getting worried about her since we ran into weird creepy dude the other day because I haven't seen or heard from her since. I went over to her place, but she wouldn't answer the door. Today, I think full cop mode is going to kick in because if she doesn't answer the door this time, I swear I'll kick the door down, pregnant or not! She's my best friend and I care about her.

As I pull into the driveway, I notice that there are 3 newspapers sitting in the yard. Damn paper boy needs to get better aim. Anyways, when I walk up to the door, I knock and say, "Cat? I know your in there….Open up or I'll kic…"

The door swung open and Cat was in a robe and had a glass of liquor in her hand. She had dark circles around her eyes and her hair was a mess.

"Good God Cat…when was the last time you took a shower?"

"Come in Tess."

"Jesus honey, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter anymore….I'm moving on."

Moving on? Did Vincent leave her?

"Tess, Vincent left…..do you remember that guy that we ran into at the coffee shop?"

I nod.

"He made a move on me over in France when I went to school….I didn't tell Vincent because there was nothing to tell. Gabe, he…he told Vincent about it and he left. He said he would call if he wanted to come back, but…"

She started to cry as she continued, "He hasn't called since he left….I'm trying to move on from it, but it's hard. I just got out of a serious car accident and suffered memory loss and when I needed him most he…..he left!"

"Oh, honey…..I'm so sorry!"

I took her in my arms and hugged her….she was in a really bad state and it pissed me off because he left her like this. She's drinking, something she wouldn't do before over a guy….she's been sleeping on the couch…..and then I looked over near the fridge and saw bags.

"Are you leaving?"

"Tess, I'm going to stay with Heather in Chicago for a while…..I don't know maybe I'll move there. I have nothing left here anymore."

"That's not true, Vincent may be an ass but he does love you Cat. Just give it more time…."

"I can't….I can't live here in this house without thinking about him….I can't go out without seeing him…..Tess, I have to get out of New York, it has nothing but painful memories left for me."

"Well, I can't stop you Cat…I just wish you would think about it first before making a decision. Look, I love you. You are like a sister I never had….please, just promise me you will think about it?"

"Fine! I'll think about it….But I have a flight leaving in 3 hours so I need some time alone to think about it. Not promising you anything."

I swear Vincent Keller will be hearing from me!

* * *

I arrived at Kellers, and I was raging mad. Hormone's I guess was the main reason, but the other reason was the fact that I have seen them with so much love for each other, I just didn't understand why he would just walk away from all of this….especially when Cat needed him most.

I stormed inside and walked up to the bar, "You got a minute?"

"I'm working."

"Fine, get me a water on ice."

As he handed me the water I took a sip before slinging it in his face, "What the hell is wrong with you Vincent? How could you be so cold after everything you two have been through and just leave her like that?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"She's my best friend, of course this concerns me especially when she is looking like a zombie out of the Walking Dead these days. She's drinking a lot and sleeping the day away…I may act stupid sometimes but I know you are lying to yourself along with others when you say its over."

"I can't keep living with secrets Tess. I do love her but I just can't anymore…."

"Speaking of secrets, I can clearly remember when you kept one from Cat when Tori kissed you…..sound familiar? Oh, and she forgave you for it, why can't you forgive her? I know why…..You're a coward and a hypocrite! She loves you to death and she is suffering because of you yet your so wrapped around this Gabe person to even see it."

"Your right….I should have talked to her…."

"There is still time…..She plans on moving to Chicago with her sister….says its too painful to be in New York anymore….."

"What?! She's leaving? When?"

"In 2 ½ hours she will be on a plane headed to Chicago….please Vincent, go talk to her. I'll give you a ride if you want…I know that you love her and she loves you…..please?"

Vincent sighed then looked over at his boss then back to me. He laid down the glass he was drying off and walked over to his boss then he came back and said, "Let's go then…."

"I knew you would say that….oh, and sorry about the water thing."

"Uh, yeah."

* * *

**~Catherine~**

It began raining as I entered the shower to get ready for my flight. This shower was very much needed to also help sober me up. I made up mind, I'm going to Chicago….it's just too painful to be here in New York after everything that has happened in the past couple of days. Vincent means so much to me, it has killed me to be without him. You know what is funny? I had a flash back while in the liquor store of me and Vincent talking about him singing his sorrows into a beer bottle….and yet, there I was, leaving with a bottle of booze myself to sing my sorrows into.

After my shower, I dressed and walked downstairs to call Heather to let her know I was leaving soon to head for the airport. She didn't answer, so I left a voicemail instead of calling her back. As I prepared to leave, my phone began to ring….it was Tess, "Hey Tess…what's up?"

"Hey! Don't go anywhere, I'm on my way there…plus it's storming pretty bad."

My body jerked into another flashback state as soon as she said that,

_It began to storm with flashes of lightening and rumbling sounds of thunder coming through the window as he laid her onto the bed. He detached himself long enough to sit her up onto her knees as he entered her once more from behind her. They both rocked against each other as Vincent trailed his hand down to her sex. She laid her head back against his shoulder as he continued to thrust inside of her. Beads of sweat mixed in with the water that lingered on their bodies from the bath. Thunder rumbled the house as they both screamed out in pleasure._

The power had went completely out at that moment as thunder roared through the house. I stood there surrounded by darkness and I remembered that in order to turn on the emergency power to the house, I had to go out in the storm. I grabbed my coat and flashlight and ran out the door through the rain. It was down pouring and the wind was blowing slightly making things more difficult to see. Flashes of lightning lit up the entire sky and I began to panic. One thing I was sure of was that I didn't want to get electrocuted…so I rushed to the electric box. I messed with it a few minutes and nothing happened, so I decided to just go ahead and return back inside and light a few candles til Tess got here. It was so dark I couldn't see, but a pair of headlights caught my attention as I returned to the porch. I walked back inside and soon after I entered the house, the power came back on and I turned to be face to face with _**him**_…..

"Vincent? What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you go to Chicago….I won't."

"You have no say in the matter…besides, you left and that was a pretty loud statement that you don't care. Did Tess put you up to this?"

"Actually I do….and I think you know that Catherine. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. You would have already left. I was wrong to leave you….I was surrounded by hurt and betrayal at that moment and I didn't give you a chance to fully explain…."

"Vincent, I asked you to stay here with me and you didn't, you left and I needed you…more than ever and when I needed your shoulder to lean on you wasn't there….I faced a lot of flashbacks alone, good and bad and it was tough for me….."

"I know and I'm sorry….I overreacted and I was fully wrong in doing so….you forgave me and I should have forgave you….I do…I forgive you Catherine…..please, I am begging you don't go. I'll do anything to make this right…..I love you!"

My heart sunk like the Titanic when he said those words to me…..but my mind jumbled and I didn't know what else to say….

"Vincent…It's too late." And I grabbed my bags and walked past him.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

For a split second, I stood there trying to find a way to keep her here with me. What more could I do or say to make her believe me? Then the first thing popped into my mind that had become a 'Do or Die' moment.

"Catherine, wait!" I said as I ran to her in the rain. She stopped dead in her tracks and as she turned around to yell at me some more, I yanked her bags out of her hands and webbed my fingers with hers as I whispered, "It's never too late." and my lips crushed onto hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around me and deepened our kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her back inside, using my foot to close the door behind us.

* * *

Vincent carried Catherine to the couch. Vincent sat down with Catherine straddling him and she began to move against him. They both continued kissing, biting and sucking on each others lips and Vincent hissed in pleasure when Catherine nibbled on his ear and sucked on his neck. She raised up looking at him and pulled his shirt off and tossed it. Vincent ripped her shirt open exposing her perky breasts with a hot pink laced bra cupping them. He pushed her shirt off and she stood and took off her pants. She got on her knees and began kissing his abs as she pulled his pants off as well….his hands tangled in her hair and he bent his head back and groaned when she massaged her tongue against his hip. She looked back up at him as she hooked her fingers on his boxers and pulled them off. He sat up and kissed her stomach as he jerked her panties down her legs. He spun Catherine around and sat her down in a straddle with her back facing him onto his fully grown erection. She arched her back, laying her head onto his shoulder as he guided his hands up to her bra straps and pulled them down to kiss her shoulder. She rocked her body onto him exotically as he unfastened the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She turned her body around to face the man she loved, not leaving the contact, and dug her fingers into his shoulders as their lips crushed together once more. Tongues touched….lips were sucked….and moans were exchanged into each others mouth. Vincent picked them up slightly and laid them in the floor as began thrusting deep inside of her. She screamed his name and begged him for more as she clawed his back leaving red welted streaks down it. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she clenched them to every thrust to pull him closer inside. As they both reached their climax they both screamed out each others names. Catherine pulled Vincent's head down to kiss him softly and his body crashed next to hers as they fought to catch their breaths. Catherine rolled over on top of Vincent and grabbed his wrists, pushing them down on the floor as she said, "So does this mean we call it a truce?"

"Well it sure wasn't break-up sex."

"I thought you would say that." and she laid next to Vincent drawing hearts on his chest with her finger.

* * *

****A/N: This was the most difficult chapter EVER! I got stuck on this chapter more than any other chapter lol. I really didn't know where to take it to be honest so I got a few ideas from some awesome friends and I just went with it. If it bored you at the beginning, I'm sorry….this was the best that I could have done for this chapter haha. Anyways, no questions, but would love to hear your ideas about how you would like this story to go and maybe I will use them if it's okay….I hate getting stuck when writing, makes me feel like a zombie without a brain :/ lol….anyways you don't have to give me any ideas, I'll figure it out one way or the other : ) Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter….yal are truly amazing! DEAR KEZ, WHENEVER YOU MAKE IT TO THIS CHAPTER I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR KILLING ME WITH YOUR HOT AMAZING PHOTOS ON TWITTER lmao! Love you guys, PLEASE REVIEW!** **


	14. Chapter 14

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

* * *

****This chapter is going to be from Catherine's POV ONLY****

I woke up to an empty bed besides a folded note and a single red rose. I smile at the thought of who left it behind and I sit up and pick up the rose and sniffed it. I laid it back down and picked up the note and it read:

_My darling Catherine, _

_You are so beautiful when your sleeping. I forgot how good it felt to be able to wake up lying next to you. I have an eventful day planned for you today….sort of like a treasure hunt. I have fixed you some coffee, so get showered and dressed comfortably. Your next note will be located under the cup I sat out for you to use. I love you so much babe and no worries, I'll see you soon. _

_Love Always, _

_Vincent_

Oh my God! What is he up to? Ugh! Why does he have to be so romantic? I am totally blushing right now. I hop out of bed and get into the shower. After my shower I dress into some denim blue shorts and a loose t-shirt. I put my hair up into a pony tail and fix my make-up lightly. When I walk into the kitchen and grab the cup off of the counter, another note laid in its place. I pour myself a cup and grab the note and sat down at the table to read it. This one read:

_This was a test note to get you to understand what I was doing for you today. There is a cab waiting for you outside and the driver has your next note. He will not give it to you until you have reached your first destination and completed your task. He will be your cab driver the remainder of the day, and don't worry about paying him…I already took care of that. Have fun._

_Love, _

_Vincent_

Okay, he is seriously killing me with these notes. I am anxious to know where I am going. I finish my cup of coffee and grab my keys. I locked the house as I walked out and I entered the cab. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked, hoping the driver would tell me.

"Mr. Keller told me not to answer any questions. Just enjoy the ride."

Ugh! Why did I agree to do this? I mean yeah, I'm smiling right now but sheesh! This is all so sweet of him and romantic. I can't wait to see what he has in store for me.

As the cab came to a complete stop, the driver turned around and said, "We're here Mrs. Chandler. I'll be out here waiting for you."

"Thank you!"

I get out and see that Vincent has brought me to a spa. I squint my eyes at the driver and he shrugs then I close the cab door and walk inside.

"Hi, can I help you?" a woman asked.

"Uhm…actually my boyfriend sent me here…."

"OHHH! You must be Catherine then. Come on, I'll take you to the back to get a massage."

VINCENT KELLER I'M GOING TO HURT YOU! I thought to myself, and I followed behind the little woman.

When I undressed, and laid flat onto my stomach on the massage bed, the little woman returned with a variety of lotions and oils. I must admit this was truly relaxing and lovely of Vincent to do this for me.

* * *

As I left the shop and entered the cab, the driver handed me a note…it read,

_Your probably wondering why I have sent you to a spa. I have my reasons….good ones in fact. The driver will be taking you to your next destination and I think that you will enjoy this one. It's going to be fun. Put your thinking cap on cause your going to need it._

_As Always, I love you!_

_Vincent_

I let out a slight laugh and look up at the driver as he asks, "So how was your visit at the spa?"

"No questions, remember?" I said as I laughed again.

He drove for maybe 5 minutes before reaching my next destination. _A school?_ I thought to myself…what are you doing Vincent? Why am I at a school?

I look at the driver and say, "I know I'm not supposed to ask questions, but how do I know where I am supposed to go?"

"He put up signs." He said as he pointed at the first sign outside of the school.

I get out and walk up towards the school and stand there momentarily. I take a deep breathe in and walk inside to follow the signs. They lead me to a classroom with about 10 kids inside. There ages varied anywhere from 15-17 years old. The teacher greeted me and said, "Please sit near the blackboard…the class has a few questions for you….this is a little fun quiz that Mr. Keller put together for you."

This is too adorable….I think I'll have to still kill Vincnet though. How did he come up with all of this? And for me? God, I love him!

"Q #1: Where did you and Vincent first meet?"

I smile and respond, "My car broke down in front of our apartment building at the time and he asked me if he could look at it."

"Correct!" said the teacher…..and I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of how sweet this was.

"Q #2: Where was your first date?"

"Well, we was supposed to go out for coffee but my dad had made plans to go out to dinner with me and my sister…so I went to dinner instead. But, Vincent came by my apartment that evening after and brought me a coffee then. We talked most of the night, so to me that was kind of our first date."

"Right again!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Q #3: When was your first kiss?"

"I was supposed to go to France to go to an Art School that I had been accepted into and while I waited for them to call my flight, Vincent popped up and told me he loved me and how he wished I wouldn't go….then he kissed me there at the airport and I must admit, it took me by surprise."

"Very good!"

The teens continued their questions, and I actually enjoyed myself a lot.

Once they finished their questions, I thanked them as I left.

* * *

I walked outside and entered the cab. Again, the driver handed me another note. This one read,

_See? Told ya it would be fun. _

_I'm sure your getting hungry by now, which is a good thing because your next _

_destination you will get to eat. I hope you have a _

_pretty good appetite built up cause you will be eating a lot._

_Love you babe,_

_Vincent_

I'm starting to miss being around him now….I have went a half of a day without him and it's beginning to kill me. Sighs….I am feeling a bit hungry right now, so I guess it won't hurt.

Once we arrive, I notice that it's the restaurant that we had planned to go to dinner the night I had surrendered myself to him. I slightly bite my lip as I thought about that night and I get out and go inside. I noticed that the place is empty…not one customer around. I was seated at a little table with a single lit candle and 3 different dishes sat before me.

"Excuse me….but am I supposed to eat all 3?"

"Yes ma'am. Well, you don't have to eat all of each one…but you do have to try one of each. Mr. Keller is trying to figure out which one is your favorite." Said the waiter.

They were all pasta dishes, one was a chicken alfredo with a creamy sauce and parmesan on top and a slice of garlic bread. I tried it and oh my god it was to die for! Next was ravioli stuffed with cheese and stripped pork topped with a creamy tomato pesto sauce and spices, also with a slice of garlic bread. It literally melted in my mouth. Lastly, there was a spaghetti and Italian sausage meatball dinner with a thick tomato sauce topped with parmesan and spices. No bread was with this one, but it was fantastic. I couldn't help but go back to the ravioli….it truly was my favorite and I think the waiter figured that out too.

* * *

After I ate lunch and wrote down my favorite, I left and got into the cab. Instead of a note, the driver handed me a phone and told me Vincent was on there. I smiled and took the phone and said, "What are you up to Vincent? Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"A simple hello would have been nice….Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Vincent, seriously….why are you doing all of this?"

"Because your worth it. You deserve days like this."

"Yeah but….I wish you was here enjoying it with me. I miss you."

He briefly got quiet and then said, "You have only 2 more destinations left…..you don't have to do them if you don't want to but, then the driver can't bring you to me if you don't. He's the only one who knows where I am."

"Are you bribing me?" I said with a giggle.

"Maybe…is it working?"

"Of course it is! I'll finish this romantic thing out….but only because you planned it for me. I love you Vincent."

"You know I love you….I'll see you soon."

We hung up and the driver began to drive. He got a call, I suspected it was Vincent when he said, "Yes Sir." before hanging up and turning on some music. The song was _I Will Be _by _Avril Lavigne._ It made me think about Vincent and how much we love each other. I mean yeah we have had our downs in the relationship, but what couple doesn't? Nobody is perfect….everybody has flaws and people argue but, that is the beauty of being with somebody….and if that someone is truly meant to be with you, it will always work out and your love will find a way to bring you both back together. This love between me and Vincent, it was real and so strong. We were completely crazy about each other and our hearts always pulled back together….stronger than ever.

* * *

Once we arrived at the next destination, I was kind of puzzled as to why it was our house. Why did he bring me back here? The driver turned around and handed me another note and it read,

_Go inside, and get ready into something more formal. _

_Your next destination I will be meeting you at for us to share a date. I'm sure you will look _

_absolutely stunning. I can't wait to see you my love. _

_Yours Forever,_

_Vincent_

I hop out of the taxi and I run inside. I showered and rubbed my body down with sweet pea lotion. I dressed into a teal green dress with tiny gemstones on the front. It was strapless but tied around the neck. The skirt came up to knees and was kind of wavy. I fixed my makeup to match my dress, light green shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and a clear lip-gloss. I dried my hair and put up into a perfect bun with a few loose strands dangling to show off my shoulders and then I put on some white heals. I rechecked myself in the mirror and tried to call Tess. She didn't answer her phone, so I tried to call JT to see if she was there…he too didn't answer. As a matter of fact, I haven't received a call from anybody today but Vincent the one time. Did everybody fall off of the face of the Earth suddenly? Maybe it was just a busy day today. Who knows….

I walked back out of the house, locked the door, and headed for the taxi. The driver handed me a glass of wine and a blindfold. "What's the blindfold for?"

"Mr. Keller has requested that you put it on until he gives word for you to take it off." He said.

I sighed and handed him back the wine glass and put on the blindfold. It felt weird being inside of a moving vehicle with a blindfold on…not knowing where I was going.

When the car finally came to a complete stop, my heart began to race. It was almost like I could feel him close by. I heard the car door open and I felt a hand take mine and guide me out of the car. I heard the car door shut and the car pull away. There was a light cool breeze that felt so good on my skin as my blood pressure continued to rise. "Vincent?" I asked in hopes that he would take this blindfold off, but of course I didn't get a response.

Finally I felt the blindfold release in grip and I reached up to take it off and opened my eyes. We was at the airport near the airstrip and I saw Tess….JT…Dad…..Bernice and even Heather?

"Oh my God!" I said as I reached out to hug my sister. I missed her so much and it was truly amazing to get to see her. Dad reached his arms out to me and hugged me as he said into my ear, "I love you darling…..you know Vincent is the one who brought us here and he asked me if he could have your hand in marriage…."

"Wait…what? I thought we were already engaged?"

I spun around to have my breath taken away from me as I saw Vincent knelt down on one knee holding an open ring box with a beautiful diamond wedding band.

"Vincent? What are you doing?"

"Catherine I love you. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I want to marry you….."

"You already asked me that….I told you I woul…..

"No…..That is why everybody is here tonight. I have packed your bags and they are inside that plane over there…..if you agree to marry me...then I want nothing more than to marry you tonight. That plane is going to take us to our honeymoon if you want to. Today's events was to prepare you for our wedding…..the spa to help relax you…..the quiz to help remind you how much we love each other…..the lunch was to pick out your favorite meal for the reception dinner here at the very place that I first kissed you and fell in love with you even more. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

I smiled as tears fell down my face….I knelt down on both of my knees and I cupped his face, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life sharing things with you and loving you with everything in me. Of course I'll marry you!"

A preacher appeared and I began laughing as I looked at Vincent and said, "What if I had said no?"

"Then I guess I would have to marry myself….I am pretty good looking."

I playfully slapped his arm as we all laughed. Heather walked up and handed me a bouquet of red roses as the preacher began preaching. I looked at Vincent, as he looked at me and he mouthed, "I love you." to me and I mouthed back, "I love you too."

"Do you Vincent take this woman to be your wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"Forever and Always!"

"Do you Catherine take this man to be your wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"Always and Forever!"

Vincent placed my ring on my finger and I looked up in a panic because I didn't have a ring for him. He smiled as Tess tapped on my shoulder and handed me a ring to place onto his finger.

"With the power invested in me, and in the state of New York….I now pronounce you husband and wife. Vincent, you may now kiss your bride."

I wrap my arms around his neck and his snake around my waist and began kissing passionately. Tess, JT, and Heather started whooing us and we started laughing.

After we ate and said our goodbyes, we walked hand in hand to the plane. I have no idea where he is taking me, but I know that it will be great because today in general was just perfect….and it ended with Vincent as my husband.

* * *

****A/N: Sorry I had to break apart chapters again…I wrote it too long O.O lol. Honey moon will be posted asap, so no worries…..Question: Where do you think that they are going for the honey moon? Hmmmm? Lol….Post your answers in the review box along with an actual review to let me know how I did on this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews in the last chapter, some of your reactions crack me up : ) I love you all sooooooo much! Keep reviewing though, its keeping me going. Okay, you know what to do! By the way, ITS SUNDAY which means TOMORROW IS BATB MONDAY! WHOOOOOO! Lol.****


	15. Chapter 15

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

**((*Excuse My Errors*))**

* * *

**~Catherine ~**

Kauai Island, Hawaii….

It is the most beautiful place I have ever been to in my life. Our new life as husband and wife would start here at the Kauai Resort. Hours had passed since we had arrived and I was still stunned at the beauty of the surroundings here. Crystal blue waters surrounded the golden soft sands, and the grass and trees of the forests were perfected layers of different shades of green. The breeze was perfectly cool with the suns hot rays that showered down on me as I laid on the beach blanket, tanning myself. Vincent was in the water playing with some kids that were there and I couldn't help but laugh when he let them push him into the water.

He looked over towards me and came running over to me and picked me up. "Vincent, no! Stop! I don't want to get wet yet….please!" He continued running towards the ocean and I fought to get out of his arms, both of us laughing playfully. I managed to get free and started running away from him but he was faster than me and grabbed me around the waist from behind and I screamed and laughed hysterically. I pleaded once more, "Vincent don't! NO!" and he slung us both into the water. When I came up out of the water, I splashed him while laughing. He stopped laughing and developed a serious look about him before he kissed me. I gave in and kissed back, clinging my arms around his neck. Once I pulled from the kiss, I smiled as I pushed him under the water and began running towards the beach and into the forest, Vincent close behind me. Both of us were laughing and I managed to get away from him and hid behind a tree. I stood there for what seemed like hours, merely minutes, and when I peeked around the tree he wasn't there. When I turned back around, I jumped to his presence. He let out a laugh and said, "Did I scare you?"

I smacked his shoulder while clenching to my chest as I responded, "Yes! Don't do that to me again."

"I'm sorry." he said as he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. He pulled from the kiss and I cupped his face to pull him back to kiss him again. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as the kiss deepened more passionately. He slid his hands down to my butt and picked me up, wrapping my legs around him not breaking from the kiss. He pinned me in between his body and the tree I was originally hiding behind and he tangled his hand into my hair as he pulled me closer to him. I took a moment to breathe as he began kissing down my neck leaving behind a warmth tingle on every spot his lips touched. I want him so bad right now and from the way his erection hardened, he wanted me too. God I love the way he touches me and how it sends shock waves through my body followed by a sudden sensual burn of desire that made my center folds quiver. I gasped a slight moan as he moved himself against me and I crushed my lips against his following his movements in sync. He grunted as I rocked against him and as he hooked his fingers into the bottoms of my bikini, a forest ranger approached us clearing his throat in anger. Vincent instantly put me down and ran his hand through his hair. I couldn't help but smile fighting off a laugh as the ranger began lecturing us about the previous events. He let us off with a warning and we began laughing once the ranger was out of sight. "We should be more careful of our surroundings next time we start things up." Vincent said with a smile.

"I blame you for this." I said playfully and I gave him a quick sweet kiss and began walking out of the forest as he yelled his response, "How is this all my fault?"

Once back onto the beach, it began to get dark outside. Vincent finally caught up with me and took my hand as we walked down the shore line, not saying a word but just listening to the soothing sounds of the waves coming onto shore and watching the sun sink into the ocean. It was such a beautiful sight to see and very romantic being here with Vincent. I'm glad that we got to share such a wonderful experience together, and I wouldn't have it this way with any body else. I couldn't see myself without him, or with anybody else.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

She was so beautiful as the glow of the sun set beamed off her amazing sexy body. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty as she watched the sun slowly disappear. We finally sat down on the sand with our feet close enough to be kissed by the cool waters when it came up to shore...Catherine was sitting in between my legs and leaned back against my chest. I had wrapped my arms around her waist and her hands met mine, webbing our fingers together. This was the best day of my life being able to go somewhere we have never been before together and share moments like this. It was so hard to explain how I felt right at this moment but all I could think about was the fact that this would probably be the last time we would get to actually travel somewhere and spend a romantic get away together. It wasn't about being intimate at all, although it was a plus, but it was about us sharing memorable moments that we would never forget. She being my wife, I being her husband...sounds strange but feels so right. I am crazy in love with her and I couldn't be more happier to be alive.

I found myself staring at her again. I just couldn't help it. She was just simply amazing and felt so good in my arms that I found myself staring at her a lot. She turned her head to look up at me and I began playing with her fingers. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"No reason, really. Just that this all seems so unreal...like a dream I never want to wake up from."

"It is more real than it seems Vincent. Our love will always be real to me and it couldn't get more perfect than this, being in your arms on a beach watching the sun set...just you and me."

"It is pretty quiet out here...ya know, there is one more place I wanted to show you before we called it a night. It's best to go only at night from what I have heard. It's not far from here if you feel up to going?"

She looked at me puzzled as she said, "Okay...where are we going?"

"If I tell you, then you won't be surprised." I got up and dusted off the sand then helped Catherine to her feet as I took one of her hands in mine and lead her into the forest.

* * *

We walked for what seemed like hours until we made it to our destination. Tiki torches lit up the beautiful scenery of the pond area with a fiery glow. A beautiful water fall made a sheet over a cave that led to a more private swimming hole. The pond was surrounded also with sand and the look on Catherine's face told me that she loved it. I laid our things onto the beach like sand and I backed into the water, not taking my eyes off Catherine. I stopped and smiled as I reached my hand out to her and said, "Come with me."

She didn't hesitate at all and took my hand and I slowly pulled her towards me. I snaked my right arm around her waist and began kissing her passionately. My hand slid up her back and slowly pulled at the string of her bikini top and she pulled away from the kiss and whispered breathlessly, "Vincent what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I paid for privacy here tonight so it's just going to be me and you."

* * *

Catherine began kissing Vincent fiercely as he pulled her string completely loose. Her top fell onto the sand and Vincent molded her left breast into his hand and massaged it. She grunted his name as he began kissing on her collar bone and she tugged at his shorts desperately. He slid them off and she gave him a seductive smile when his fully hard erection was visible. He untied the bottoms of her bikini and began kissing her as he lifted her up into a cradle and walked them out into the cool waters of the pond, not breaking from the intimate kiss they shared. As the water hit Catherine's breasts, she gasped at how cold it felt and squirmed out of his grip and more into the water even though that wasn't her intentions. He laughed slightly then swam away heading towards the waterfall. Catherine followed him to the sandy beach (which led to the entrance of the cave) that hid behind the sheet of crystal blue waters that fell into the pond. Vincent's eyes never once left hers, and the intimacy built up between them as they continued staring. She sat down onto his lap and cupped his face as his erection slid inside of her, filing her fully. He raised his hands up to hers which were still cupping his face as she rocked on him slowly.

Grabbing her wrists, he quickly turned there bodies over, pushing her hands into the sand above her head, webbing their fingers together as he began to thrust gently and passionately. Her legs locked around his waist, her back arched and Vincent released her left hand and tucked it under her hip to pull her closer. Their lips crashed together as Vincent grabbed her left hand and pushed it back above her head. Whispering moans of Catherine's name slipped from his lips as she met him with every thrust. His grip on her hands released and he slid his hands down her arms gracefully to her sides where he stopped long enough to grabbed them. Vincent sat them up and caressed her butt as she thrust down on him. She grabbed the back of his neck, playing with his hair as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

"I want all of you...forever...just you and me...its us against the world." he whispered glaring into her eyes as she played with his hair. She showered his face and neck with kisses as she continued to rock her body on his, arching her back allowing him access to kiss her on her chest above her breasts.

She used her body to push him all the way back onto his back.

"I'm so in love with you." she breathed out as she began kissing him again.

* * *

**~MEANWHILE~**

"Hey Bernice. How have you been?" said Thomas.

"Hey Thomas! I'm good...Uhm, I have wanted to tell you for so long how sorry I was for not making it to the hospital in time for Vanessa. I know how hard it is to lose the love of your life so suddenly. You raised the girls really well."

"You don't have to apologize Bernice. I should be the one who does that. I was cruel and hateful to you after everything you have done for us. Vanessa loved you like a sister and the girls adored you growing up. You were such an amazing person Bernice and I pushed you away. How can I make this up to you?"

"No need Thomas. I understand fully. No hard feelings at all."

Thomas played with his cup sitting in front of him as he thought of a way to make amends.

"How about dinner or something? Please, let me make it up to you. It's the least I could do."

Bernice thought about it while she wiped down the counter and smiled. She stopped and looked up at Thomas and said, "Okay...but nothing fancy, alright? I don't do well in fancy places."

"No worries, I got it covered."

"You know me too well, Thomas."

Thomas took a drink of his coffee and tried to find words to say. They sat there in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, then Bernice finally asked, "So where did Vincent take Catherine to anyways? Have you heard from her yet?"

"Uh, Kauai Island, Hawaii I think...yes, she called as soon as they landed."

They talked for a few more minutes about Catherine and Vincent and then finally Thomas realized he was late from going back to work from his lunch break.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But it was nice seeing you again Bernice and the coffee was great. I'll see ya around."

As Thomas was walking out, Tori had laid down the newspaper she faked looking at in order to snoop. A crooked smile developed over her face and she hopped up and left while dialing a number on her phone.

* * *

****Hey guys I'm back finally! Sorry for the wait lol. Been pretty distracted lately and plus ALL of my kids are out school now so its been harder to find time to write lol. This chapter is a tad bit shorter than previous ones but I keep getting stuck :/ so yeah lol. I hope to update soon, but no promises because of RL lol. I love you all and I am so thrilled with all of your reviews! They are amazing and keeping me going with this. I love you all as always and I hope you really enjoy this chapter : ) REAVIEWS PLEASE!****


	16. Chapter 16

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

_****FINAL CHAPTER****_

**~Catherine~**

3 days have passed by already and we were only 2 days away from our honeymoon being over. It was bittersweet actually because once we go back to New York, this fantasy life will be over and we would have to return to our jobs and busy lives again. All I wanted was to spend every waking moment with Vincent and it felt like it was going to just vanish and I had no control over it. I talked to Tess yesterday and she told me about how dad and Bernice had been going out a lot recently...plus dad has been at the coffee shop every single day. It is a little awkward but I'm happy for him.

In an attempt to forget about our sour departure from Hawaii, I decided that I would go to the library and look for some good movies to watch. Vincent agreed to go with me so he too could make some choices of his own. Guess hes worried I would pick all chick flicks. Either way, I'm glad that he is coming with me.

* * *

As we arrive at the library I couldn't help but notice how huge the place was. It even had an upstairs area...how awesome was that? Our library back in the city was large, but not this huge.

I approached the front desk to a woman a little shorter than me and much, much older.

"Hi, were looking for the movie section?"

"Go up the stairs, turn left, and its the last shelf on the right."

"Thanks!"

Vincent took my hand and developed a huge devious grin on his face as we began to walk up the stairs. "What?" I asked him in curiosity. He didn't say anything, but instead he continued to walk us to the back of the library. When we got to the movie section, he swung me around and up against the shelf. I hooked my hands around his neck as our heads touched, his hands were on my hips and then glided slowly to my butt. We began kissing and the kiss deepened as he lifted me up and pressed himself against me, moving his kisses down to my collar bone. He finally lowered me down and I bit his bottom lip as he pulled from the kiss causing him to release a growl against my lips. I softly kissed him once more before I turned around to begin searching for a movie.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Aloha passengers! Please stay seated as the plane lands. Keep your seat belts on until we come to a complete stop. I'm your flight attendant Mandy, thank you for choosing American Airlines as your traveling provider."

Once the plane landed and before the passengers were directed to exit the plane, Tori sat in her seat rubbing the face of Vincent on a photo she had clingging to. "Surprise my darling," she said to the photo, "I'll be with you soon enough. That bitch won't be a problem anymore, I can promise you that." She kissed the photo and slid it down into her bra before getting up to exit the plane.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

I decided to cook dinner for Catherine back at the resort instead of us going out to eat. I was totally craving pancakes so I used Bernice's famous recipe and fixed eggs to go along with it. Catherine was sitting on the couch reading a book she had checked out from the library while I cooked. The past few days have been amazing and now I feel worried that once we make it back home that these moments wont happen as often as they have here. I mean, do we really have to go back? I know she wouldn't want to stay here because she has work to get back to, as do I...but I can't help but wonder about the 'what ifs'.

As I finished cooking, we sat down at the table and I dimmed the lights and lit candles. I know it wasn't a romantic dinner, but being with Catherine alone was romantic in itself. Plus, we may not get many more of these nights like this. As we began eating a knock came at the door.

"Who would that be this late at night?" asked Catherine.

"Bout to find out. Be right back."

As I approached the door and opened it...everything went dark.

* * *

**~Catherine~**

"Vincent? ...Is everything alright?" I asked in worry when he didn't return. I did not hear anybody speaking nor did I hear the door shut. Just complete silence. Maybe he left? Or went outside but forgot to shut the door? I decided I would go check and see who he was talking to.

As I made my way from the kitchen to the hallway, I panicked when I saw Vincent laying on the floor unconscious. "Oh my God! Vincent!" I said as I ran to him, "Vincent...VINCENT!" he had a pulse so that was a good sign. I wanted to believe that this happened on accident, then I realized that our front door was still open. I jumped up and spun around to see Tori.

"What the...how did you...why did you...Tori?!"

"I give full credit to your father Catherine. I over heard him talking to that crazy woman that works at the coffee shop. Don't worry about Vincent...he's going to be perfectly fine. I hated to have to do this to him...but it was the only way I could get rid of you without him playing the hero."

And at that moment a sudden pain came from my stomach and I gasped in shock when I saw that she stabbed me. My full defense mode kicked in very quickly and I kicked Tori down before running to the bathroom to check on my wound. I pulled down the heavy shelf from behind the toilet and placed it in front of the door. I began to feel weaker as I continued to bleed out. I grabbed 2 thick towels and folded them in a wad and pressed them onto my stomach to try to stop the bleeding. I frantically grabbed the first aid kit out of the cabinet above the sink and threw it on the floor. Quickly I grabbed 4 gauze's and the ace bandage along with alcohol and a needle with stitch thread. I started feeling cold when I poured the alcohol on my wound and knew I had to stitch it up fast. She cut me pretty deep and the blood just wouldn't stop coming out. I knew I was at the verge of bleeding completely dry when my head began to spin...then as I began to stitch my wound, I blacked out.

* * *

**~Vincent~**

My head was pounding with a huge head ache as I struggled to get up off the floor. I could hear myself shouting out Catherine's name but the words weren't fully coming out. My vision was blurred from being dizzy...I don't quite really know what exactly happened, all I remember is I opened the door and then things went dark. I blinked repeatedly to help bring back my vision and saw Tori laying on the floor next to me. What the hell is she doing here? Where is Catherine? ...and why in the hell is there a blood trail going thru the house?!

I managed to get to my feet but fell back down when Tori grabbed my ankle.

"Vincent...you know we belong together. She will never be what is best for you like I am. I have always loved you and I won't give up on us! We are supposed to be the ones getting married...We are the ones who are supposed to have a happily ever after! Don't do this to us!"

"Where is Catherine?"

"Hopefully dead!"

I got back up to my feet and said, "Tori, there is no 'us'. Do you actually think I would get back with you after everything you have done to me? To Catherine? There is no way in hell I would ever be with you after all the havoc you have caused. Your crazy and need help...I'll tell authorities that you had a meltdown and that jail isn't the place for you. You need to see a shrink and get mental help. You have went too far!"

As I turned around to look for Catherine I heard a gun cock behind me. I raised my hands and turned back around to Tori who was now pointing a gun at me.

"I don't need help...I need you. I loved you and now, if I can't have you...nobody will!"

"Tori put the gun down...you don't want to do this..." I had to think of something and fast. "...I'll go with you, okay? Just let me check on Catherine and make sure she is alright."

"You're lying!"

Come on Keller...swoon her. "If we are going to be together you don't need to go to jail for murder. Let me help her live and I promise I will go with you...I'll give you one last shot to redeem yourself to me. Please, put the gun down..."

Tori's hands began to shake and tears fell down her face. "No...your lying to me!"

I walked over to her slowly as I said, "Let me prove it to you." and I took a deep sigh and went for it. I kissed her and as I'm kissing her I rub my hands down her arms and finally I take the gun away. I pulled from the kiss and said, "Okay, now let me find Catherine and help her then we will leave, okay? Just go sit on the couch and wait. I'll be right back...I promise."

She nodded and went and did as I asked and I turned around and followed the blood trail.

* * *

I make my way to the bathroom door where the trail stops, "Catherine?...Catherine are you alright?" No response. I went to open the door and it wouldn't open. I pushed harder and it started to budge slightly but not fully. So I backed up and started kicking the door til it finally opened enough for me to fit thru.

When I got inside the bathroom, Catherine was leaned up against the bathtub with first aid supplies scattered around her. "Catherine?!" I checked her pulse and it was very faint, but still there. I reached into my pocket and dial 911 as tears filled my eyes. No time to panic, just need to get Catherine to a doctor and fast.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My wife has been stabbed and she has lost a lot of blood. The culprit is still in the house."

"Where are you located?"

At that moment, Tori took my phone and listened to the woman on the phone before hanging it up.

Oh boy...she's pissed.

"How dare you! I trusted you Vincent! Why?"

"I told you Tori that she needs help! She could die for God's sake!"

"Who cares? I sure as hell don't!"

"I do...and her family does...and her friends. You should care too because your going away for a very long time. It's over Tori! The phone was connected long enough for them to trace where we are. Your bullshit is over Tori...your finished bringing hell to me and Catherine."

"I can't go back...I won't go back!" She grabbed the gun off the sink and before I could stop her she shot herself in the head.

I heard sirens gradually get louder and then police shouting as they entered the house. One of the officers came to the doorway of the bathroom and shouted, "Get down on the ground!" and I was glad because it was finally over. I hated that Tori killed herself...she could have got help instead of this. But I guess she was that far gone already.

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

Catherine woke up in the hospital and was shocked to still be alive. Vincent never once left her side the whole time they were there and she was grateful to have such a wonderful being in her life. If he had not called 911 or got to her in time, she would have died. He was always saving her...

The doctor came in to discuss her health with them and shocked them both when he said, "We managed to save the baby too. Luckily the knife missed it by half an inch."

They looked at each other, puzzled by this news then back to the doctor as Catherine said, "I'm sorry...baby? So I'm pregnant?"

"You two didn't know?...Well now you do. Congratulations!"

The doctor left and Catherine and Vincent looked at each other again, in shock.

"Is this really happening?" Catherine asked excitededly.

"Apparently so, and I couldn't be more happier than to be told that I'm going to be a dad."

"Things couldn't get more perfect than this . I love you Vincent."

"Ditto! And I love you too Catherine."

Vincent bent down to kiss Catherine softly.

**The End.**

* * *

****This concludes Decisions, Decisions. Sorry it has ook so long to update...been busy with RL and vidding, etc. I am currently working on 2 other fanfics that I think you will enjoy and I hope that you stick around to read them. Yal have been amazing with your reviews and your thoughts about my story and I love you all for that! The next story to published is an AU story called "War of Love" so ill post the first chapter soon. Xoxoxo! Thanks so much for being awesome fans!****


End file.
